One Grade-A Anomaly
by deltaprime11
Summary: He was always sleeping, Nobody had seen him awake in a single class, but somehow he managed to hold the best grades in school. She hated it, the way he appeared to do nothing but have everything going for him, a few chance encounters and a single exchange prove her so wrong, there was nothing going for this Class A Anomaly, but maybe, just maybe she could.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY PLOT BUNNIES! So, Basically I was watching Saekano, I know I'm behind on it, not because of any other reason than I prefer to marathon shows like this, so I wait for it all to be released and then just watch in like 1 or 2 sittings, You know what they say, A season a day keeps friends away, Ahaha what friends? And so on a less weird note I will explain the basics of this fiction. After watching I think it was episode four and noticing the protagonist having around 4 different jobs in an effort to pay his way I had this idea, So a High school AU fiction from me, This is probably a bit overdue honestly, I have heaps of requests for something a little more traditional, So without further ado, onto the sho- Ah, Literature!**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

"Um, Erza-san?" A quiet voice questioned carefully.

The young girl being addressed didn't show any indication of hearing it, her foot tapped the ground impatiently and her face was furrowed in her best glare, The girl had long flowing red hair, beautiful brown chestnut eyes and a figure many would kill for, although at this time nobody was even thinking about her figure. All of her collective fury was directed at the back left seat of the classroom, A small tuft of pink hair laid atop the boys forearms, his face hidden by his arms although it was common knowledge the boy was sleeping, it seemed to be the only think he ever did in the classroom.

"Erza-san." The soft voice called a little more forcefully, still not enough to draw the attention of the fiery red-head.

'He can't just skip class like a delinquent can he? No, He comes and sleeps, talks to no one, is always here asleep before everyone and stays late, Nobody even knows what he looks like! What could he possibly doing to be so tired.'

Some of her rage may have also been jealousy, despite the boy never once being seen awake in a classroom, his grades were better than anyone's, it may have been the reason the teachers allowed him to sleep like they did.

"I'm waking him up." Erza said flatly

"Erza-san!" The soft voice became loud and forceful, finally drawing the red-heads attention, The small white haired girl blushed shyly as her outburst brought the attention of her class.

"The teacher wants' you to collect some printouts from the faculty room." The small girl explained softly.

Erza nodded her head, her previous anger disappearing "Thank's Lisanna." The red head forgot her previous mission and left the room.

Lisanna sighed in relief and glanced at the still blissfully unaware pinkette, she had her own questions about the mysterious anomaly that was Natsu Dragneel, the ever asleep top of the class, but she assumed the boy had his reasons for the way he lived.

The bell signaling the end of class rang, Natsu remained asleep as the his classmates left the room, the clock continued clicking for around fifteen minutes, the only soft sound that pierced the eerily silent room, until a loud ring like that of an old alarm clock brought the boy out of his sleep, he leaned back with a yawn and stretched his back giving off a few resounding pops, pulling his phone from his pocket he flipped it up and read the text as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and adjusting the scarf around his neck, the think covered to his nose easily.

_Time to wake up!_

He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket, moving his way to the door he slid it open quickly, he was surprised when something bumped into his chest as far as he knew none of his classmates had ever stayed behind so long, he had always questioned why nobody ever bothered to wake him up, dismissing it with a shrug.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention are you okay?" He asked out of respect and habit.

"Fine." Came the curt reply, Natsu looked down to find the a semi-familiar red-head nursing her arm and biting her lip 'Awkward landing?' he thought calmly as he leaned down.

"A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't hide injuries." He said calmly, he didn't know why but he sounded slightly different 'Impressing people isn't a bad thing is it?'

Erza finally looked up at the wall of a person she had just walked into, the tuft of spiky pink hair seemed familiar to her, but as far as she knew she had never seen this boy in her life, he did wear their school uniform, but she was sure there was nobody in the school with black eyes, she didn't even know that was possible.

"Ah, It's fine." She stuttered as she realized how she must have looked staring up at the boy in shock "Nothing serious." She rolled his wrist to prove her point "See?"

The boy's eyes moved slightly, apparently he was smiling behind the scarf around his face "That's good."

"Sorry, But, um are you looking for someone?" Erza asked

The boy raised an eyebrow "Actually I-" He cut off as his phone rang in his pocket "Sorry." He said to her as he answered it.

"OI! BRAT!" Erza could hear the man through the phone from where she was, the boy pulled her to her feet and walked passed her.

"Laxus-san? Are you drunk again?" The boy cooed calmly, he seemed almost amused 'Maybe it's normal?' She thought dismissively moving into the room to retrieve her bag as the boy left the room.

"Are you going to be running late or what?! You know it's about time you find yourself a girl!" The man slurred through the phone.

"I could never abandon you for some girl Laxus-san," Natsu chuckled "Besides I doubt any girl would be interested in one such as me."

"Oi, listen here you are a catch for any girl," Laxus calmed "Now as your self-proclaimed big brother I order you to take a night off and hit the town."

"I don't have that luxury, I will see you soon, Laxus-san." Natsu replied, hanging up on the man.

"So, What'd he say?" A man asked carefully.

"Freed? The usual, That boy works too hard for his own good." Laxus complained

"Well, It isn't for his good that he works is it," Freed replied flatly "Honestly you'd think his dad would be more responsible, Leaving a kid with that much."

"I would probably disown myself if my old man did that to me," Laxus agreed "That boy has an almost scarily unshakeable faith."

"I think he just likes his last name." Freed chuckled

"That could be true as well." Laxus conceded

"So we expect the usual?" Freed asked

Laxus nodded.

* * *

Natsu placed his bag in his locker and stretched again as he removed his uniform, the long sleeved white shirt, black vest, bright red bowtie, black slacks and dress shoes always seemed a little old fashioned to him, But he had to admit, he definitely looked good in them. He flashed his best grin in the mirror to his left as he straightened the bow-tie.

* * *

Erza wandered around aimlessly, her mind still occupied by the onyx eyes boy she had, he was so painfully familiar as he alien, she had noticed Natsu missing when she arrived back at the classroom, that boy seemed to have a job based on the moody sounding old man that had called him, her stomach growled and she found herself turning her attention to the stores around her, noticing the time and lack of things open she elected to enter a smaller shop on the corner, well small might not have been the right word, it seemed to be a bar that sold food, she just hoped they'd let her in if she didn't drink, the building was tall but she wasn't sure if the place was all one store, she could see laundry in the top floor window, but the second floor seemed to be a part of a club, she couldn't imagine living here.

The bell above the door rang and Natsu looked up "Welcome, Table for how many?"

"Um, One." A familiar voice called, Natsu glanced around the corner of at the newcomer, it was the red head from earlier, he smiled invitingly as she approached the bar, The boy behind it did not look old enough to be serving drinks, but she supposed looks could be deceiving.

He smiled at her, the look he gave her forced heat to her cheeks involuntarily and she averted her eyes "I was wandering around and ended up here."

"Oh," The boy hummed "You are not lost are you?"

Erza shook her head "No, I know the neighborhood well, I just sort of got lost in thought I guess."

The boy slid a drink in front of her and she eyes him carefully, she gave her a knowing smile "Don't worry, It's just soda."

She nodded and sipped at it carefully, the room was annoyingly dark and the boys hair covered his eyes but the tone of his voice reminded her of the classmate she had met earlier.

"Hey," The boy paused and his eyes glinted slightly in the light as he looked at her, the white of his teeth flashed in the dark as he grinned "You wouldn't happen to go to, Magnolia High School would you?"

The door burst open suddenly before the boy could answer, A large party of highschoolers entered the room, laughing happily and a few of them stumbling due to consumption of alcohol wherever they managed to get a hold of it.

The bar boys mood seemed to change "You can take your table over there." It was a simple suggestion that carried a silent warning to avoid the newcomers.

The boy at the front noticed Natsu standing behind the bar stiffly, Natsu stared at him coldly "Welcome." He said curtly, the boy's face split into a wide grin as he approached the bar.

"Is that any tone to take with a treasured Customer?" The boy scoffed, The young man had long two toned hair of black and white which he tied in an old top-knot style, he wore a red overcoat and a white undershirt, a symbol Erza didn't recognize printed on the back in white.

Erza watched the group carefully, being careful not to draw any attention to herself as she gave her order to a green haired waiter slowly, the man seemed to be watching the newcomers in fear, but she could see it wasn't fear of them, it was fear for the bar boy.

Natsu resisted the urge to attack the boy in front of him "Welcome, Dearest customer." He chirped so happily, you almost wouldn't be able to tell he was tempted to beat the boy in front of him into the pavement.

"Oh, such a good boy," The black haired boy smirked, his group snickered, the boy held up a note and placed it on the table, before retracting it just as Natsu reached to take it "On second thought, You owe my boss this don't you? I better hand onto it then, We don't you paying us with our own money."

"I'm terribly sorry sir, My intention was not to take that money, if you will be dining and drinking at our establishment you as well as every other customer must pay the cover charge I assumed you knew about it, Our dearest customer-kun." The annunciation on the last part drilled the insult into the newcomer, the boys group snickered again and the black haired boy turned a glare to them and they cut off.

"I think we need to teach you about respect, We want this month's money…Now." The boy growled

Natsu smiled "Now, If you ask for the same advance every month is this not just the scheduled payment?" Natsu slid a small envelope across the table.

"Know your place scum!" One of the boys group spat.

"Hey Totomaru, Let's go this dumpy place isn't even worth drinking in." One of the girls in the group slurred.

"Hah, You're right about that!" The long haired boy, Totomaru responded as the group left.

Erza watched the bar boy visibly relax as he took a deep breath, he turned around and removed a large platter of food and brought it across to Erza's table. Placing it in front of her flashed her a wide grin.

"I'm terribly sorry for the disturbance, Upstarts like that are common this time of night." The boy smiled warmly, The bell rang again and he rolled his eyes, turning to face the newcomer.

"Dragneel-kun!" The boy cooed as he rounded the corner, he loosed something that Erza couldn't see and the boy moved in-between her and Totomaru, she heard the sound of something hard striking flesh and the boy let out a pained groan "Let's hope that reminds you to have respect for your betters, Trash!"

'Dragneel?' Erza's mind screamed and she jumped to her feet, a brighter light was turned on and the green haired waiter from earlier darted out from the backroom, the boys face was finally properly illuminated, the pink-hair, the onyx eyes, well eye as the left was closed shut and a thick line of bright crimson flowed down his face into his shirt from the open wound above his eye.

"N-Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Erza questioned audibly

'Ah, She recognized me.' Natsu thought to himself with a smile.

"What's going on here?!" Erza demanded

* * *

**A/N: So, What'd you think? Hope you all enjoy this and I will see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, 'traditional' high school AU might have been a bit of a stretch, Don't worry Natsu isn't going to suddenly become some crime fighting boss, but there will be a little bit of action sprinkled into the story where I think it will make sense.**

* * *

"What is going on here?!" Erza demanded angrily, glaring down at her pink haired classmate.

Natsu turned his good eye to watch her carefully, the playful glint in the onyx orbs had vanished replaced with a grim seriousness as the green haired waiter moved about his left eye worriedly, dabbing at it with a cotton bud and turning the pinkette back to him to look at the cut carefully.

"What do you care?" Natsu asked flatly "You didn't even know I was your classmate until they said my last name."

Erza was taken aback by the question, while it was true it wasn't entirely fair and it felt like he was just trying to dodge her question.

"I care enough to want to know." Erza replied strongly crossing her arms defiantly

"How interesting and when you finally realize you can't handle it, That my life isn't as perfect as you thought it was from my grades and you leave?" Natsu drilled each point in with painful precision, as if speaking from experience.

Erza didn't move, she just stared at the pinkette fiercely.

"You're all the same," Natsu got to his feet suddenly coming eye to eye with the red head "If you weren't here at the time this happened." He gestured to his eye "You wouldn't even be aware of it, None of my _classmates_ have ever attempted to strike a conversation with me. Do not think I will make the mistake of telling you anything that would put me in a position to rely on you, I will take care of myself just as I always have."

He spun on his heel and stalked into the back of the kitchen leaving a bewildered Erza gaping openly at her table.

The green haired man sighed as he got to his feet "Don't take it personally, That boy has been on his own longer than most add to that the hounding he has to deal with thanks to his father's mistakes, He is not as trusting as he once was."

"They demanded an advance on payments, was his father in debt or something?" Erza asked

The green haired man shook his head sadly "It's nothing that cliché, but it is not my place to tell you."

Erza stared at the waiter in surprise, bowed her head slightly and paid for her meal before leaving the small bar. She got to the corner and turned around, glancing at the name of the small establishment 'Fairy Tail' She chuckled at the odd name before continuing home.

* * *

Natsu brought his hand down from his eye, fresh blood coated his finger and he grimaced, it was probably going to need stitches, he slammed his fist into the empty locked beside his, the hollow metal bang echoed around the room as the door caved inwards, he glared at the dented locker door for a few minutes before he sighed and set about changing his bloodied shirt. Freed joined him in the locker room after a few minutes and began dressing the wound, he sewed it together expertly, he leaned back after a minute to inspect his handiwork, he gave himself a small nod of approval.

"Did you have to egg him on?" Freed asked after a moment of silence "Surely you are tired after going through this many shirts."

Natsu couldn't help the small smile "If the old man wasn't so close to kicking the bucket they might show me a little more respect."

"That's life," Freed sighed as he got to his feet "We live, We love, We die."

"I thought there was a 'we fight' in there." Natsu quipped

"Same saying different versions," Freed waved off "But they're all true."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the strange man as he began moving to retrieve a clean white shirt, he stopped as Freed grabbed his wrist "Oh no, don't even think about it young man, you get changed and go home!"

Natsu stared at his coworker in surprise "Freed, It's Friday night you are going to need me here."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this," Freed shut down quickly "I managed this store perfectly fine on my own _before_ you got here, just because women like your face doesn't make you the foundation of this establishments revenue."

"But you _were_ going out of business before I started." Natsu raised his right eyebrow at the man, since the left was currently stitched together.

Freed pointedly ignored him, "Go home Natsu, I can manage two days, you might have a concussion and If you pass out on the job that's worse for business. So get some rest, Maybe try staying awake in school for once and talking to people?"

Natsu's demeanor changed and he rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll go home." He let out curtly.

Freed shook his head "Good."

* * *

Erza opened the door to her family's home quietly, she hadn't realized just how late it was until she had gotten a call from Lisanna, she peered around the hallway beyond the front door and stepped inside, closing the door slowly behind her she slipped off her shoes the moment she entered set foot inside the wooden floor the light flicked on and her mother and father emerged from the living room, her mother's arms crossed over her chest and her father looking equally as intimidating.

In terms of appearance, her mother was much like herself, the same scarlet red hair and fair skin, her mother's eyes were green instead of Erza's brown, she wore a simple white dress and had a light green apron tied around her chest, small amounts of flour still stained the outside.

Her father was a head taller than her mother, he had black hair and the same brown eyes as she did, dark stubble covered the lover half of his face, he was still in most of his work clothes, save for his jacket with hung on the coat rack beside her, his top button was undone and his tie was hanging loose around his chest.

"So, Would you like to tell us why you are sneaking into your own home like a burglar this late?!" Her mother demanded, her tone made Erza wince slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking and I ended up wandering around awhile and then got hungry so I ate out, I just lost track of time." Erza explained quickly

Her father raised an eyebrow and shrugged accepting the story, he didn't have a reason to doubt it anyway "Be careful next time." He called as he reentered the living room.

Her mother however, stepped forward slightly closing the door behind her she walked towards her daughter slowly "Were you alone?" She asked suddenly, eyes glinting slightly in mischief, she seemed more like an excited highschooler than a mother in her thirties.

Erza froze technically she was, but she still ended up in a conversation with quite the flirtatious youth and her mind decided to go against her in this instance and flash every image of the said boys mouth watering grins and heart melting smiles, she could feel heat in her cheeks and her mother's face lit up brighter, if that was even possible.

"No, I was alone!" Erza exclaimed "It's just, I have this classmate, before today I had never even seen his face as he was always asleep in class and then I ended up bumping into him at school and then he happened to work where I was eating and he was all smiles and heated looks and-" She cut off as she realized her flustered rant stopped helping her.

Her mother frowned slightly at the news and straightened "He seems…interesting."

"You have no idea," Erza sighed "Despite the fact he's always asleep he has the best grades in school and apparently he works really hard, his boss was telling him to _take_ days off, When does that ever happen?" Erza asked

Her mother flashed a knowing smirk "You seem pretty knowledgeable about him, are you sure you don't like him.

"Mom!" Erza exclaimed, a mortified expression on her face "I don't like him, it's more like I am worried about him."

"Hm, Why? He seems pretty on top of things." Her mother asked

"He's always alone, Is it normal to take care of _everything_ on your own without asking for anyone's help or even talking to them when they offer it?" Erza asked

Her mother paused a moment "It's not abnormal, some people are forced into situations where they can't rely on anybody for a long time, They grow so accustomed to being alone and having nobody and nothing that it's difficult to live life any other way, But I can safely so nobody _wants_ to be alone, It's human nature to seek someone to take comfort in, talk to about anything and just enjoying being around."

"So, Let's just say someone wanted to get a loner to accept some help and make friends, How would you go about it?" Erza asked

"Well, This is one of those, actions speak louder than words situations, You are going to need to prove to this boy you actually genuinely care and _want_ to help him."

Erza nodded her head slowly in understanding and walked towards her bedroom slowly.

* * *

Natsu dropped his key in shock, he was staring at his flat, well what used to be his flat, the door was broken off of its hinges, black markings covered the walls, he darted inside, ignoring the broken glass and furniture that was strewn across his home, he pulled the closet door out of the way and bent down to the floorboard in the furthest left corner, he pressed on the edge lightly and it sprang up with a pop, he let out a sigh of relief as he removed the small bundled object from its hideaway.

"Natsu!" The voice caused the teen to click his tongue, hhis landlord stepped through the destroyed apartment carefully, finding Natsu in the back corner of his room with what appeared to be the only non-broken thing in the flat.

"I hope that little trinket there can pay for all this." He announced cockily, crossing his arms, the fat man wobbled as he huffed, personal hygiene was not a part of this man's vocabulary, his white shirt looked brown and green from where Natsu was sitting, grease stained the front and his black pants only appeared clean due to their color, the thin lines of hair still atop the man's head were greasy and pulled across, his mouth split into a greedy smile as he eyed the bundle in Natsu's hands.

"Hey," Natsu swayed as he got to his feet, all fun, mirth and feeling vanishing from his voice as he turned a dead gaze on the fat man "Is security of this place my job?"

The manager froze in his spot as Natsu took one heavy step towards him "No, N-N-N-Natsu, It-s not." He stuttered in fear

"You expect me, to pay for this?" Natsu asked again being within striking distance he turned the flat gaze on the man's face

"No, Please just leave!" The man shrieked

Natsu obliged, not for any other reason than his mind had one single goal, he glanced at the marking on the wall 'Keep your mouth shut, Trash.'

Natsu let out a chuckle, his shoulder shook once before stopping a moment as he broke into a manic laugh he licked across his top lip manically as he left the broken lump that was once his apartment.

* * *

Gajeel eyed a member of the upper echelons of phantom from across the bar, the red eyed youth knew the look on Totomaru's face, he didn't even have to ask, the boy had returned whatever insult he had received tenfold and he felt mighty good about it, Gajeel snorted flicking a bang from his eyes as he downed another shot glass of whiskey and indicating the bartender for another.

"Hey, Redfox, Wanna hear about it?" Totomaru cooed playfully

"I hope you didn't do something your gonna regret later." Gajeel responded as he took the whiskey bottle and walked away, fully aware of just how badly his superior had fucked up, the boy was hanging around Fairy Tail after all, that place housed the only person on the planet Gajeel could honestly say, he would never want to meet in a dark ally.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel heard the old man bellow and he closed his door behind him.

"It was just one snappy teenager, Barely in high school how dangerous could he possibly be?" Totomaru defended

Jose held his hand over his face in annoyance "That 'highschooler' is the son of Igneel."

"Oh." Totomaru paled

"He pays us so that he can live his life in peace," Jose reiterated "And then you go and do the one thing you could possibly do to FUCK UP THAT PEACE!"

Three loud resounding knocks echoed around the room, Totomaru gulped and Jose just rolled his eyes, the second the latch on the door was removed the door was destroyed the person who opened it lay flat on his back unconscious from the force of the wood slamming into his body.

Natsu stumbled through the door, his hair hanging over his eyes darkening the top of his face and obscuring his eyes, Jose grabbed Totomaru by the collar and tossed him towards the pissed off teen.

The long haired boy froze as Natsu turned his dead eyed gaze onto him.

"Wait!" Totomaru screamed

"There's no point," Gajeel announced with a laugh "He isn't even awake inside his head anymore, it's the talent of his whole family, they are practically different people when they are like that, You really ought to listen to people Totomaru."

"Ga-" His voice cut off with a strangled 'ack' as Natsu grabbed the boy around the throat and hoisted him into the air.

"Your voice pisses me off, Trash." Natsu growled

Totomaru glared at the boy, not enjoying his own insults thrown at him, He planted his foot against Natsu's chest and kicked off, he coughed as he landed and rubbed his neck with a pained wince.

"You mean to attempt to amuse me?" Natsu questioned darkly

"Fuck you, You're still just a snot nosed Teenager!" Totomaru retorted removing a small switchblade from his boot and flourishing it.

Natsu laughed, a slow dark chuckle as he undid the small bundle of cloth, it fell away to reveal a short bladed Katana, the sheath was a deep orange like that of fire, the handle was a deep red, the ornate cross guard was carved in the likeness of a dragon coiled around the edge of the blade.

Natsu drew the blade and laid it flat along his forearm, flipping the sheath in the other hand "Come Trash, I don't have all day."

Totomaru glared at him and charged, stabbing towards Natsu's head, Natsu didn't move until the last moment tilting his head, the knife flew passed his cheek, Totomaru lurched forward as Natsu slammed his knee into the boys stomach, before Totomaru could move again Natsu's blade was resting on his throat.

"Natsu," Jose paused as Natsu turned a murderous gaze onto the old man "Is there any way I could convince you, to…not kill my subordinate and then be default….the rest of us?"

Natsu paused a moment, in that moment a chain wrapped around his arm as his blade was kicked from his grasp, Natsu's eyes suddenly turned dark all over again and he planted his foot hard, splintering floorboards around his foot as he spun the chain around his arm, his movement came to a sudden halt and he glared down the long chain at the woman who had used it, The blue haired girl who was straining to attempt to shift him again, Totomaru shouted as he charged Natsu again, Natsu dodged his head back and caught the boys with his free hand, he flipped the long haired boy onto his back and stomped down on his chest heavily, Totomaru coughed and blood flew from his mouth as he rolled a safe distance from Natsu, Natsu gripped the chain in both hands and yanked, the woman's feet left the ground and she dropped the chain, Natsu dragged the thread of metal to a manageable distance, kicking one end out it wrapped around Totomaru's neck, he repeated the process with the other girl, both held the chain in an attempt to loosen its hold.

Natsu looked at the pair in turned before raising his leg high, a quiet sound caught his ear and he jumped back as another boy, likely in his early twenties dropped down with a powerful kick, the boy wore a brown and white pinstripe suit, had dark green hair with a very thin mustache above his lip. The chain dropped to the floor as the other two freed themselves from its grasp.

"Move." Natsu ordered flatly

"Ah, I apologize, Dragneel-kun, But that will not be happening these two, Happen to be friends of mine." He gestured to the blue hair and Totomaru.

"I don't care whose friends they are, I only want him." Natsu pointed towards Totomaru angrily "Get out of the way and he will be the only one that gets hurt."

"That's not how this Family does things!" The girl shouted in protest.

"Fine, I will destroy all three of you then." Natsu responded flatly

"ENOUGH!" Jose roared, all eyes in the bar turned to him "None of you will attack Natsu again."

He silenced their open mouths with a single hand movement "Natsu, If you leave now and leave my subordinates alone, Today's payment, Will be the last we ask of you."

That got the pinkette's attention, he watched the old man with a less murderous gaze than what he was directing at the other people in the room.

"Not another cent will be requested from me?" Natsu asked cautiously

"Haha! In the end all he cares about is saving his money-" Totomaru cut off as a powerful blow forced his head into the ground, Gajeel clicked his tongue as he moved around a little bit to make himself more comfortable atop his unconscious comrade.

"That's exactly right Natsu, Nothing more will be requested of you, We will keep your secret free of charge, you just need to walk away from this." Jose reiterated slowly

"Acceptable." Natsu responded flatly, the change that occurred was so sudden you could blink and you'd miss it, a light returned to the pinkette's eyes as he retrieved his short Katana and sheathed it with a metallic chink.

"Jose," The voice was once again dark and terrifying, The old man shivered against the tone.

"Yes?"

"If you endanger me or anyone that is close to me after today, There is not a single force on this earth that will stop me from destroying your entire existence." He finished as he left the room

Jose nodded his head in acceptance, not that there was an opportunity to do anything else.

* * *

**A/N: So, Who's surprised? How many of you thought it was a debt Natsu was paying off? As you can imagine nothing is going to go quite this smooth for our pink haired friend, but I hope you enjoyed this, I might change the Author's notes in the first chap since I have a feeling they were kind of misleading, but let me know what you think the response to this will basically decide whether I continue as I am now with the story I have already planned out, which I will do anyway, but if I have mislead people into thinking this story was something other than what I am currently writing I will probably release a more standard AU to make up for it (Why do I now get the feeling a bunch of people are going to complain just so I release as standard High school AU -.-') Anyway, see you guys on the next one, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are crazy, the growth of this story is nothing short of insane, it's already blown any of my other stories out of the water for the speed of the reviews/favorites and follows, to all of which you have my sincere gratitude and since I have plenty of inspiration regarding this tale we can continue onto another chapter!**

* * *

_"You are now arriving at Magnolia Airport."_ A flight attendants voice rang through the PA system of the sprawling mass of people clearly.

A young boy stepped off of the plane and sighed, his long dark blue hair covered most of the top his face, a pair of dark black sunglasses covered the tattoo on his eye, a long dark black trench coat split at the top of his waist, he wore white pants and a black undershirt his boots clacked along the tiled floor loudly, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it to his ear.

"Yes?" He questioned instantly, knowing who was on the other end of the line already.

"Oi! Show a little respect boy," An angry voice slurred through "You may be one of the Four Dragons, But my little bro is the only one with the combat ability to take me on."

A fly moved passed the boys eyes, he tracked it slowly "I don't know, Laxus-san, While I acknowledge Akai as a genius in his field…" He trailed off "At a distance…I am…much, much better." He flicked his wrist as the small pest made a turn to come back towards him, it's wings fell to the ground and the insect laid on its back at his feet, he stepped on it quickly as he continued into the street.

"Hmph," Was the response that came through the phone "I prepared what you asked for, Come to Fairy Tail when you can, the whole situation looks troublesome."

"Akai was always good at creating these things," The boy responded "What about the other two, Kino and Shiro?"

"They should arrive within the week," Laxus responded "They are even more specific than you when it comes to transportation."

"Specific? I don't think that's the right word, We all have our hobbies don't we?" The boy's face split into a wide grin as he threw his leg over the road bike parked a small distance from the entry, the key left in the ignition with a small note attached to it "I do have one other thing to deal with before I come see you, So I will be in touch." The phone clicked as he closed it.

The bike was dark blue and black, he smiled as he lowered down onto it and turned the key, the rumble of the engine underneath him caused his stomach to break into excited tumble, kicking the standup he revved the machine and sped into the city, lifting his head slightly as the wind tussled his hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened them slowly passing around a black suburban on the highway, he glanced at it as he fell into speed beside it.

'So, back middle huh?' He thought to himself as he pulled the throttle and overtook the vehicle, he looked at his wrist a small silver needle extended from his sleeve as he dropped the weapon at the speed he was going saying the needle turned into something akin to a bullet fired from a large rifle would not be an exaggeration, a small hole in the windshield and the car behind him made a sudden swerve and pulled over, He lowered his body against the bike and took off again, pulling his phone he hit a set of keys and hit send, his phone vibrated a moment later and he smiled 'I just got a little bit richer.' He smiled as he overtook another car on the highway. Enjoying what was a suicidal speed to a normal person as a nightly cruise.

* * *

'This is troublesome,' He thought as he watched the rolling hills pass outside the window of the train as it rumbled along rails, A mess of white hair spilled over the boys face, he closed his eyes and sighed before moving them around the small cabin he occupied. People threw him suspicious looks but he ignored them, his crimson colored iris's were not the strangest thing about his appearance, the small mask that covered the top of his face was easily the most eye drawing thing about him, the thing was cracked off where the mouth would usually sit, the left side covered slightly more of his cheek in jagged chunks of clay, he placed a hand over his face and went back to watching the scenery. His fur collared white coat kept the cold at bay easily 'What is Senpai up to now, making me come all the way out here on this troublesome trip.'

_"We apologize passengers but due to unforeseen circumstances we will be bypassing Magnolia Station for your own safety." A female voice explained over the intercom._

"Ah, If I used this as an excuse shishou might rise from the dead just to beat me up," He got to his feet slowly as he stretched his arms above his head "Well, Whatever it's been a long time since I was The White Dragon, this should be interesting."

He pressed a small button on an earpiece as he heard the buzz of his phone "Laxus-san," He greeted casually as he moved towards the edge of the train car, lifting his arm he began punching a small keypad on his wrist. 'I will break the train just slow enough for me to get off, I don't need to give them more hostages.'

"Ah, Shiro good you answered." Laxus spoke as if genuinely surprised

"As troublesome as it is, It would seem I am going to have a welcoming party, Did you prepare my gift as I requested?" Shiro asked casually

"Of course, I hear the stations pretty rough, want some help?" Laxus slurred slightly

"That won't be necessary, Lightning Fist, as much as I would love to see your abilities firsthand, This will be over quickly, I shall speak to you again later." Shiro hung up the phone before Laxus could continue the conversation.

'Three, two one.' He nodded as he hit the last button on his wrist, the train door slid open, alarms sounded, people let out surprised shrieks and with a small click two black lenses clicked down over his eyes as he jumped out of the door, hitting three buttons on his arms the door of the train closed as it continued on its way, he pulled on his shoulder as he rolled his arms 'Hm, I was a little early, What a pain.'

"Hey there kid, You lost?" He turned his gaze on the gangster, the man was probably in his mid thirties, a brown vest was the only clothing on his upper body, a few scars adorned his skin, he looked relatively strong, Shiro couldn't stop the large grin forming on his face

"Oh, How troublesome, It would seem I have gotten excited." He placed a hand over the mask and tilted his head to the side.

"Who's this dumbass?" A few more joined the first, they all seemed older then the first and each were dressed the same way, simple brown vests and baggy camo pants with army boots, most held iron pipes or baseball bats.

"Kid, you want to die? You must if your fucking with Eisenwald!" One threatened

The two lenses in Shiro's mask lit to life, "Eisenwald, The former assassination squad of The Phantom Family, Replaced by the current squadron of four known as the Element Four." Shiro read off the small monitor that was the lenses of his mask.

"You know your history kid, But you should also know that we broke ties with Phantom because we are stronger." One man announced cockily

"Incorrect," Shiro muttered "You do not even rival the strength of the newly Formed Quatro Family and one other thing."

"This kid fucking kidding?" The man to his left stepped forward and attempted to grab Shiro by the head.

"Stop calling me kid, The only name you shall refer to me as is," He pivoted around the blow and slammed his palm into the man's elbow with a sickening crack the bone broke in two "Dragon-sama."

His grin widened as the other members of the former assassination squad charged him, he sidestepped the first attack perfectly before planting a powerful kick into the man's solar plexus launching him back.

"How troublesome, You're boring me again." Shiro yawned

"What?!" Another shouted angrily as he swung a bat towards his Shiro's knee, He jumped landing atop the bat lightly and delivering a quick kick to the man's jaw, he picked up the baseball bat up casually and tilted his head.

"I have always wondered, What is the connection low-level gangsters have with America's favorite pastime," He questioned aloud as he swung the bat around himself an took up a stance as if to hit back a pitch "Shall we find out?"

"Damned brat!" They shouted, Shiro swung the bat wide sending the weapons that were raised to defend from his swing clattering away, he examined the bent in half aluminum bat before tossing it as well.

He yawned again "It's seems I need to conduct further testing, but first I need to all to disappear."

"Don't fuck around." The remaining men on the platform charged him angrily.

"Disappear." Shiro growled darkly as he moved forward, slamming through the men within seconds, all of them nursing broken bones and groaning in pain, he made his way down the stairs at a casual walk, he hit a few keys on his wrist pad and surveillance footage from the station appeared in the left corner of his left eyes lens. He watched a man with long white haired tied in a ponytail order the peons he'd just knocked out around, he scanned the footage closer on the man's face and ran a simple check.

"Well, well, Erigor-san, it seems you have been very busy," Shiro cooed the prospect of a challenge setting his blood on fire as it flowed through his veins "Now why don't you come out!"

"Impressive you could sense one such as myself," Erigor stepped out from behind one of the pillars in the long underground platform, Shiro tilted his head to either side as his neck cracked "As expected from The White Dragon."

"You know who I am?" Shiro asked, his face splitting into a manic grin.

"I do, It seems you have the disturbing attribute of the Red Dragon when you get angry." Erigor noted

"Angry? No, unlike my Senpai my trigger is much easier," Shiro muttered darkly "Excitement from a challenge, I do hope you shall at least entertain me."

"Trash, I won't just entertain you," Erigor threatened "I am going to kill you."

Erigor flourished a large scythe behind his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"It'd be a pain to die to such an old man," Shiro responded darkly as he lowered his weight, he lifted one arm behind his head and straightened his other in front of him "Let us see what the previous assassination squad is capable of."

Erigor clicked his tongue and charged his opponent whirling the scythe around his head like a top, gaining speed as he continued to move, Shiro exhaled slowly as his opponent neared him, he noticed the small interval in which Erigor's hands altered their position in order to flip the scythe, it was only a half second interval, but that was all he needed, as Erigor's hand moved again Shiro darted forward catching the blade of the scythe on the flat and planting his foot against the man's chest halting the motion effectively, he spun in and brought his elbow down snapping the blade free of the handle and catching it in his free hand, spinning it around his body Erigor's eyes widened as the blade of his own scythe passed through his neck, his head rolled passed his feet the same wide eyed expression plastered on his face as Shiro tossed the broken blade away from himself and pulled the hood of his coat over his head, his excitement died down and he yawned.

"How troublesome." He complained as he entered the sleek sports car waiting for him outside, the low sitting white Ferrari purred perfectly as he turned the key, he leaned his head back and sighed in comfort as he pulled onto the street.

* * *

"Ah, This is the only real way to travel," A young boy about the same age as Natsu sighed happily as he walked along the edge of a bridge, balancing himself with his arms spread out to his sides watching the water pass underneath him with an almost childlike light in his eyes.

He had short unruly gold hair, that spiked in every direction, two small inverted triangles were tattooed under his eyes in a pale red, his eyes shone a menagerie of almost as if they contained a small amount of every color they could be but the color was not the strangest of features in his eyes, the pupil took the shape of a reptilian slit, his wide grin was had an infectious look to it as he flipped into the air and landed with a light thud "Now then, Laxus-san called me, Aoi, Shiro and Akai has been here forever, which means Akai is getting rowdy…again, This is gonna be fun." He mentally checked off the points with a nod and his stomach growled loudly. He wore a short sleeved light brown Haori style jacket, a small band was tied around his upper right shoulder with a small bell attached to it, it jingled occasionally when he walked, underneath that was a tight black singlet that led into black pants and boots. A large flat object was bundled on his back, it arched around his shoulders a higher piece brushed the back of his neck if he leaned back too far, he imagined himself looking a little bit like a turtle and chuckled.

"Now time to get some food!" He announced loudly as he rounded a corner and spotted a convenience store at the corner, smiling to himself and at his own luck he made his way over to the store, occasionally stopping on one foot to balance a few moments for no reason other than he felt like it, he finally got into the store and he placed the bundled object down against the side of the door, he gave the clerk a wave and a childish grin as he looked around for what he felt like eating, he settled on a bottle of coke and packet of chips and went back to browsing, looking over a rack of magazines and assorted comic books and Manga. He picked one up and smirked

"Oh, I haven't gotten this one yet." He flicked it open and began reading through it idly, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, he began whistling a tune, the clerk shot him a funny look as the boy seemed to be staring through his book and watching the movement of somebody behind it, the clerk shook his head and sighed.

The door opened again "Welcome." The clerk called out of simple habit.

It wouldn't take anyone a long time to realize how shady the new customers looked 'Good grief, It seems we are just magnets for trouble.' The blonde thought to himself as he continued whistling and ignoring the new patrons as best he could.

The four spread around the store slowly, hoods pulled up over their faces and sunglasses covering their eyes, it was pretty much black on black on black, 'I wonder if it occurs to them that all black just screams shady…' He thought placing a finger on his chin in thought, he glanced towards his bundle of cloth and began shifting towards it leisurely, making it look as natural as possible.

For the time they had been in the store, the next few moments were incredibly coordinated, the one in the back left f the store used the edge of a shelf as a kick stand and pulled on the old style CCTV camera in the store, ripping it free of the roof and making it effectively useless, the boy at the counter immediately brandished a small gun as the third and forth moved towards the blonde.

His eyes darted around the room as he dived rolling into his small bundle of cloth and quickly pulling it free, the object was a large flat metal shield, a gold eastern style dragon coiled around the front and the surface was painted a dark black, he shoved his arms through the loops on his side of the Shield and brought it around himself in a wide arc, the boy with the gun registered the shouts of his comrades and turned around the moment the shield slammed into his side, sending him into the air and slamming into the wall before falling behind the counter, The clerk stared at the child like blonde in surprise and he gave the man the thumbs up and flashed a wide grin.

"Now, How do you three wish to go about this?" He addressed the other three robbers simply, the same wide toothy grin on his face.

"Huh?" One demanded in question

"Well, You could surrender, The option I suggest by the way and not be hurt too badly or you can join your friend in the hospital and then when you recover jail." He listed the options and tilted his head to the side.

'Ah, they're going to fight.' He thought simply as the one in the back shifted slightly.

"Fuck you kid!" The three shouted in unison, the three brandished guns from their coat pockets and pointed them at him.

He stared at them unblinkingly and yawned, leaning on his shield idly "How boring, Guns? Really, do you three not know anything about fighting?"

He flipped his shield as the click of a trigger resounded around the small store, with a metallic clang the bullet reflected off the shield and into the roof "An ultimate defense never loses to an attacker." He muttered flatly, the playfulness in his usual tone vanishing as he moved the shield in front of himself and planted it, the second shot mimicked the first, reflecting off the shield, but this time instead of flying off at random he angled it into the second robbers knee, the gun clattered to the floor as the boy shouted in pain and held the wound, another round was fired towards him and he dodged to the side before pivoting on himself and baseball batting the final shot into the barrel on the third gun.

"Back home!" He shouted tauntingly as the barrel of the gun blew apart, he lowered his body and darter forward delivering a powerful kick the last robbers stomach, the boy lurched forward and groaned in pain, but managed to stay on his feet, he threw a punch toward the blonde and he dodged back, the robber attempted a powerful kick and met the metal of the blonde's shield a resounded click echoed around the store as the boys ankle dislocated, the blonde ended the shout of pain with a powerful punch to the jaw, knocking the boy unconscious.

He dropped the yen for his food and drink on the table and walked out of the store casually with a backhanded wave.

* * *

'It's cold.' Natsu thought in annoyance, rubbing his forearms slowly in a futile attempt to chase away the nights cold, after his heightened state of awareness faded and the initial elation at finally not having to worry about making absurd amounts of money every month wore off, he realized he had a whole new set of problems, one he was currently homeless and second he didn't have any 'friends' to speak of to bunk with until he found a home.

And so with those things rolling around in his mind in sequence, he wandered the streets of his hometown, feelings ones bones freeze beneath their skin was not something he was used to, but it was the only way to describe the sudden difficulty he had lifting his arms and flexing his fingers, he clutched at his small sword tightly leaning against a nearby wall and breathing heavily, he breath causing clouds of mist to dissipate in front of his face, he looked down either side of the street, finding no one and seeing nothing certainly didn't help him, his vision grew blurry and he swayed to his feet taking one unsteady step before he stumbled and fell forward, he felt his arm brush something and his face suddenly gained a new familiarity with pavement, the warmth of the blood flowing from his nose was relief to the cold in every other part of his body.

The sound of a door opening and surprised gasps sounded far off and out of reach as black slowly took over the small patch of vision he had left, he thought he saw a familiar face before he passed out, although anyone familiar to him probably wasn't a friend.

'So, after all that I freeze to death on the street.' He thought dejectedly 'This is the end of the red dragon, huh?'

"Red dragon?" A female voice questioned, Natsu's eyes snapped open as he realized he had spoken aloud, he was staring at a white roof, a blanket was wrapped tightly around his body and a warm cloth was on his forehead, he coughed against the back of his hand, walls, carpet, he didn't think he was dreaming which meant he was in someone's house.

"Hey, What did you mean, red dragons?" The voice questioned again, Natsu turned his head slowly, red hair, brown eyes picture perfect figure.

He stared at the girl in front of him with a far off look in his eyes "Why, out of the whole city, did you have to find me."

"You're lucky I did," Erza puffed up her cheeks in annoyance "What were you doing out there so late? And aside from that you hit _my_ doorbell."

He remembered hitting something with his arm, he sat up a little too quickly and the resulting dizziness made him place a hand on his forehead, a hand came slowly to his chest and rested his head back down "You shouldn't move yet, you were in really poor shape." The concern was evident in her voice, he glared at the red head.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Why? Why would you help me? I'd be better off dying out there." Natsu asked sitting up

"Hm, I wonder why, I guess you did kind of look like a little lost puppy, so I felt sorry for you." Erza taunted

"That so?" Natsu asked, getting to his feet "Then I'll get out of your hair then, I doubt your parents would like the idea of a guy staying in your home."

"Oh, My dad helped carry you in," Erza waved off "And my mother made you lunch, If you don't eat it she'll be mad."

'Am I being ignored? I just stormed the house of the most feared gang in the city and a fucking _high schooler_ is ignoring me?!' Natsu thought angrily

"I'm leaving." Natsu reiterated firmly

"Where will you go?" Erza asked

Natsu stopped 'That's right, I don't have a home, he reached for the small blade that he had kept with him, only to grab air, his eyes darted to his waist and his face fell.'

"Where is it?" Natsu asked angrily

"Where is what?" Erza asked

"My sword, The small Katana!" Natsu grabbed the girls collar and hoisted her into the air, "**WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!"**

"It's right there, You damn fool." Erza leaned her head to the side, Natsu dropped her quickly and retrieved the weapon, he sat down against the wall and let out a long relieved breath.

"Sorry." He muttered slowly

Erza stared at him "Do you plan on answering any questions I have asked you?"

Natsu shook his head "Frankly, You don't need to know." he answered flatly

"Fine, I understand." Erza responded

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"You don't want to tell me, That's fine," Erza let a small smile grace her face as she tilted her head "But you know what, I am going to make you _want_ to tell me."

Natsu's eyes widened at the girl in front of him, he knew she meant every word, she was going to get close to him he had a horrible feeling in his stomach as his heartbeat quickened. That she was going to succeed.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to upload this yesterday, but it was only Natsu's segment and I thought that it was too short the result was the bunnies you see in this chapter, the four 'OC'S' in this only two of them are actually original, you just only know them by color at this point of the story, don't worry the name of the FT character will be revealed in the next chapter and the others will make an appearance as well.**

**And for those who don't know,**

**Akai= Red**

**Aoi= Blue**

**Shiro= White**

**Kiro doesn't actually mean gold, gold is 'Kin' but for this I didn't like 'kin' as a name for the time being so I just shortened yellow 'kiiroi'. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one! Peace.**

**P.S, Which of the Four Dragon's do you think is an actual FT character and who is it? Let's see how many of you can guess it :P!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's eyebrow twitched slightly, he was currently under the scrutinizing stares of Erza's parents, sitting opposite them on a light green couch in the living room, Erza's mother seemed to like him, she had praised his looks on multiple occasions just in the short time he had been there.

The fathers look shouted 'bloody murder' if anything else, the man's fists were clenched on his knee's as he glared over his work glasses, his foot tapped in impatience, Natsu swallowed hard 'Maybe I shouldn't bother, living in this man's glare might actually kill me.' Natsu thought, as he found the floor specifically interesting.

Erza entered the room and placed a tray down on the coffee table with assorted snacks and a kettle of tea, she sat beside Natsu gently and faced her parents.

"Mother, Father, This is Natsu," She introduced him simply "He's a classmate of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun," Her mother exclaimed excitedly "Oh, That might be too friendly for you, Would Dragneel-san be better?"

"Uh, Either is fine." Natsu bowed his head with a small smile, Erza snickered behind her hand and action Natsu almost missed, he sent her a warning glare before Erza's father cleared his throat.

"So, What is your relationship with my daughter, Dragneel-san?" The man practically growled out.

"Relationship?!" Erza jumped to her feet before Natsu could speak, she looked mad.

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously "Am I that bad?"

"No, That's not what I meant!" Erza shouted at him, Natsu snickered at her and she stared at him mouth agape as it registered he was getting her back.

"He's a classmate, I told you that!" She reiterated at her father

"Do all of your classmates pass out on your doorstep and spend two days practically comatosed with a fever?!" Her father demanded.

"Um, Sir, I didn't intentionally pass out where I did," Natsu voice gained a little bit of its firmness and the man focused his gaze onto the pinkette "My home was ransacked by a local gang, they burned most of my belongings and destroyed this rest, I have no money on me at the moment, I had thought I would be freezing to death that night, Your daughter and your family have my sincerest gratitude." He bowed deeply as he finished

Erza father leaned back slightly relaxing, he seemed accepting of the idea that the two had no relationship beyond that "So, What do you plan to do?"

"I mean to leave your home as soon as possible, I don't wish to burden anyone, This is my problem and my problem alone, I will figure out a way to deal with it as such." Natsu kept his down while he spoke, lifting it finally at the giggle that escaped Erza's mother.

"Um, Madam, was something I said funny?" He asked in confusion

"Well no, But don't think you are a burden on us, I had planned to offer you the spare room, It isn't the most spacious thing on the planet and it certainly won't be like living alone, But it is a roof and four walls." She explained casually

"Um, Excuse me?" Natsu asked

"I am saying, You can take our spare room." Erza's mother reiterated "And Madam makes me sound like I am a hundred years old, Scarlet-san is fine."

"Um, Dear," Erza's father prodded slowly "What are you doing?"

"You heard the boy, He doesn't have anywhere else to go, I would never feel right throwing someone into the cold, would you?" She turned her attention on the father with a glare.

"Well, No, But-"

"You really thought he could work something out?! He passed out on our front door, if he had anywhere else do you think he would be here?!" Erza's mother demanded, leaning towards her husband.

'She's terrifying and Erza's been giving me a look for the last forty seconds,' He glanced at the red head beside him, she had this 'it's all falling into place' look about her 'She planned this.' Natsu's shoulders slumped at the realization.

"I will pay for the room at least, I still have a job, but it may take awhile I will need new clothes and a…" He trailed off and rubbed his palm on his face "I don't even know if I can get a new uniform by tomorrow!"

"I'll write you a note dear, I am sure they will allow an excepting until you can procure a new uniform," Erza's mother patted his shoulder gently "The room is a little dusty, you may want to clean it out soon."

Natsu nodded 'So, In a twisted turn of events I am now stuck living with the girl who wants me to talk to her about my past, that conniving little witch she is trying to make me rely on her, as if that's all it's going to take, I am still paying for everything.' He nodded to himself 'That just sounds like justification' He added as an afterthought as he opened the door to the spare room, he had gotten quite familiar with the layout of the home in the last few days there.

A thick film of dust covered anything, the room itself wasn't large, a bed was pressed against the back towards the only window and it was bare save for that and the cupboards in the wall.

"Right, Time to clean this up." He pep talked himself with a quick breath as he retrieved the broom and dustpan.

Erza followed the pinkette up the stairs after a few words from her mother and a few hundred warnings about boys from her father, she could hear the shuffling of the footsteps and the broom from the hallway, she peaked her head around the corner slowly.

When she had found him, Natsu had three things on his person, his empty wallet save for his ID and metro pass, an iPod with a wide selection of music she would never pick him as a fan of and that sword he was clutching in his hand, The sword rested against the wall on the pillow of his bed, the iPod was connected to his ears as he bobbed his head, a small genuine smile on his face as he moved about the room cleaning, considering what she knew about him, cleaning a room while listening to music was probably one of the small luxuries of peace he got.

* * *

Natsu abandoned his coat, leaving him a form fitting black singlet as he continued about the room, the perfectionist in him made him clear out the cupboards as well, he sighed in relief as he finished, he fell back onto the bed, his new bed, he corrected mentally and turned off the song he was listening too.

He closed his eyes slowly and rested his forearm along his eyes, he breathed heavily 'maybe I worked too hard, I feel hot.' He thought slowly

"Good work." Erza called as she entered the room, bringing a tray in, it appeared to be dinner as well as some medication and water for him.

"I thought you'd rather eat up here, especially since you just finished and your probably tired." She replied to his questioning eyebrow, noticing the red in his cheeks she placed her palm against his forehead and the other against her own "You worked too hard, Your fever came back."

She brought handed him the glass of water and his medication for the cold, he swallowed them silently and watched the girl move about the room quickly and precisely, she grabbed more blankets from the cupboard in the hall brought them back and wrapped them around him, she brought a small pad that she had cooled in the freezer up and placed it on his forehead after she convinced him to lay down.

Natsu stared at her, he wasn't a fool, he knew his own emotions and he could feel the attachment he was developing to this red head, everything she did just seemed so genuine, whether or not she was fooling him into opening up just so she had a gossip topic with her friends or if this was the real her he couldn't tell, she didn't seem like the gossip type though.

She finally noticed his gaze on her back and she turned to face him "What?" She asked genuinely curious.

Natsu sat up abruptly and wrapped and arm around the frame of the girl in front of him and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin against her hair he whispered "Thank you."

* * *

Her eyes widened against his chest, she wasn't sure if it was just his fever talking, she relaxed into the boys embrace slowly he was by far the warmest thing that she had ever had near her, it was quite comforting in his arms, she didn't really want to move, she heard a few soft snores and she resisted the urge to snicker against his body for fear of waking him up, she extracted herself from the boy slowly and laid him down, pulling the blanket to his chin, she picked up the tray of untouched food and took it back downstairs, she wrapped it and left it on the table before leaning against the wall she placed a hand over her chest, her heart beat rapidly against her hand and she took a long deep breath. The same scene played through her head over and over again, it had taken her off guard, but it didn't seem like he was trying to tease her this time.

The giddy smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by her mother, who smiled at her daughter knowingly before glancing at her husband, He looked at her with the same knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"You know, You used to make me smile like that." She pouted at her husband cutely

He chuckled and got to his feet moving over to her slowly, as she went to move away from him he caught her wrist and turned her in onto himself catching her against himself, her arms crossed over her chest out of reflex as he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her lips "Are you saying I don't anymore?"

"Of course you don't, idiot." She puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment, He chuckled again as a grin spread across his wife's face.

"Really?"

"Shut up, you lovable idiot." She quipped

He chuckled again.

* * *

Natsu pulled on his collar in annoyance "Where'd you even get a hold of this anyway?" He undid the top button and breathed out in relief "It's crazy tight."

"Shut up, You were passed out so I couldn't get your exact size besides it looks fine." Erza retorted in annoyance.

"You could have just looked at my other shirts size to figure it out." Natsu shot at her.

"I forgot about it, Just deal with it." Erza responded flatly, she turned her head slightly as she realized Natsu was falling behind her 'I am really walking that fast?' She frowned at him before it clicked 'No, h walking slower.'

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, indicating his pace.

"It'll cause problems for you if you are seen walking to school with the guy who does nothing but sleep in class, People will be curious do you really want to tell them we are living together?" Natsu explained, raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"Ah." Erza hummed, she hadn't thought about that either.

"It's fine, it's just going back to normal." Natsu continued

Erza watched him pass her before falling into step beside him, he raised an eyebrow at her in askance "I don't care what people think or say, We can go together."

Natsu chuckled "I might lie if people ask me, Just for fun."

"Maybe I will too." Erza countered

"You'd be too embarrassed, Red." Natsu challenged

"Oh yeah? I could so easily be your fake Girlfriend!" The words left her mouth before she had fully thought them through, her cheeks rivaled her hair for a moment "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!"

"I could say the same thing!" Natsu shouted back in response.

"Idiot!" Erza shouted "After you did that last night too!"

Natsu opened his mouth to responded before stopping, 'Damn it I hoped she wouldn't remember that!' "That has nothing to do with this!" He argued

"But you were all cute and vulnerable!" Erza pouted

"That's not a good thing!" Natsu shouted

"What could possibly be so bad about opening up?!" Erza shouted in question.

Natsu gritted his teeth and pushed her against the wall of the school "I don't deserve it!" He trailed off before shaking his head "Forget it, We are going to be late." He stalked off angrily

She watched the pinkette round the corner and enter the school.

* * *

By the time she arrived at her classroom Natsu had assumed his seat and was already asleep, at least appeared to be asleep.

Natsu glared at his desk, his arms covered his head and he kept his breathing steady, maintaining the illusion that he was already asleep 'I screwed up,' He thought to himself angrily 'What was that, I just made her want to pry more.'

"Okay, okay, Everyone sit down," He heard his teacher order lightly as he walked into the room "I know it's sudden but it appears we are getting three new transfer students, Come in!" He called

The usual reactions occurred across the class, the girls hoped for more handsome guys and the guys hoped for more cute girls.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said simply, Natsu heard the girls react 'So there guys.' He thought simply

He heard the sound of someone repositioning glasses "Pleasure to meet you, you may call me Aoi." Natsu's eyes widened 'It can't be, That voice.' He lifted his head and came face to face with the long blue hair messily hanging about his face, the red tattoo under his right eye, his dark brown eyes stared straight into Natsu and a small smile played out on his face.

"This is troublesome," The boredom evident in the second boys voice "My name's Shiro, Hope we get along." He drawled

Natsu didn't even need to look at the last boy to know what was occurring "Yo! You guys can just call me Kiro." He flashed a wide childish grin as his eyes focused on Natsu "Hope we get along!"

Natsu got to his feet "What are you all doing here?" He asked flatly

The classes reaction varied from open shock, the girls finally seeing that he was on par with their new transfers shrieked girlishly.

"Now, Now, Natsu-nichan," Aoi cooed flatly "It's been a long time."

"Ah, I wasn't aware you had a brother Natsu, Good, that will make things easier for them." The teacher noted flatly

"Onii-chan, It's been awhile." Shiro bowed his head slightly

"Yo, Big bro, How's life, Got a cute girlfriend yet?!" Kiro asked boldly, Natsu face palmed silently, there were four open seats in the room and of course they happened to be surrounding him.

"They are all brothers?!" The girls in the class swayed dangerously, from their faces Natsu didn't even want to imagine the fantasies they were playing out.

Natsu sat down slowly, 'How am I going to explain this to red?' He thought as he stared at the desk beneath him in wide-eyed shock.

Erza watched Natsu out of the corner of her eye, he seemed both relieved and worried, 'Are they really his brothers?' She thought as she watched them 'But he said he was alone, did they have a falling out?'

The three newcomers seated themselves around Natsu, who to the great shock of the class was actually awake, Kiro leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk, he sat closest to the rest of the class, he greeted his neighbors cheerfully.

Aoi nodded his head towards the person in front of him and sat in front of Natsu, silently removing a book and beginning to read it.

Shiro sat directly to Natsu's right, he pulled a small hand held game console out of his sleeve and ignored contact with anybody that wasn't Natsu.

Natsu ran a hand through his and leaned against the wall silently.

"Oh, Sensei! We all have the same grade levels as Big Bro there, So we will just be taking it easy if you don't mind!" Kiro shouted childishly giving the teacher a thumbs up to continue the lesson and ignore them, the man just shrugged.

* * *

The bell that signaled lunch sounded and Natsu got to his feet "Roof." He ordered flatly, the class was still mostly in shock that Natsu had stayed awake for an entire lesson and the moved out of the way as he walked down the aisle of desks.

"But Big Bro, I'm hungry and I wanted to check out the school store." Kiro complained squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto his stomach, it let out a loud growl for emphasis.

Natsu turned a glare on the golden haired boy "Now." The boy stiffened instantly

"Sure!" He shouted immediately.

"Natsu-san sure is scary isn't he?" A few of the girls whispered amongst themselves before the shuddered, feeling not so friendly looks on their back, they turned around to see the three new transfer students giving them a disapproving glare as they left the room.

The door to the roof swung open with a metallic grate, the three boys walked onto the roof, Kiro held his hands behind his head and was whistling a quick tune, Aoi had his hands in his pockets and he watched Natsu carefully and Shiro still had his face buried in his game console.

Natsu launched at them, the action took them by surprise and they barely had enough time to stumble back as he wrapped them together tightly "You guys." He muttered "It's been ages!"

Kiro chuckled "Hey, I told you I'd come visit you eventually!"

"Hmph." Aoi huffed in agreement, returning the embrace slowly

"You made me die," Shiro complained "Come on, Natsu-nichan, It was only a few years."

Aoi chopped the back of Shiro's head "Dad always told you to stop it with the pointless complaints as well."

Shiro puffed out his cheeks in annoyance "It's good to see you too." He muttered quietly

Natsu leaned back and grinned "So, What are you all doing here? I doubt it's fun."

"Well, Depends on how you look at it, I mean the Dragon's are back! That fun!" Kiro grinned

Natsu rolled his eyes "I haven't been a dragon in years Kiro, so spill it."

"Laxus-san called us, You attacked the Phantom family." Aoi stated flatly

"Well, They did kind of have it coming," Natsu replied scratching his cheek nervously "Besides, it worked they waved off my future payments in exchange for their lives."

"I was surprised you even started paying them in the first place, as a dragon you could have just annihilated them if they objected." Shiro yawned

"What part of wiping out a Mafia family is normal?!" Natsu chopped the white haired boy on the forehead

The sound of shoes scraping against concrete resounded around the roof, Natsu turned his head quickly, Erza stared at him agape, Kiro, Aoi and Shiro all sent glares at her immediately, Aoi flicked his wrist as Shiro lowered his body and charged her.

Natsu's eyes darted around the group, He launched his leg out and caught Shiro's ankle tripped him up as he moved his arm in between Aoi and her He caught Kiro by the throat with his other arm and hoisted him into the air "Enough!" He growled flatly, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm, two long needle's stuck out of his mid forearm small droplets of blood hit the roof.

"What's the meaning of this? Natsu-nichan?"

"Onii-chan."

"Big Bro.

The three asked in unison.

Natsu sighed 'I was trying to _avoid_ telling Erza about this.'

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, It's been awhile since I slapped you guys with a cliffhanger and the small devil inside me won so sucks to be readers of me I guess XD Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I am in fact a firm believer in the term 'Sleep is for the weak.' Granted if I don't just keel over and die from tiredness one day I will also be incredibly surprised…So, uh my point is LITERATURE!**

**P.S, To the person who requested I not reveal Natsu secrets to Erza yet, Just…leave it to the master ne?**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Natsu-nichan?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Big Brother?" The three questioned in unison.

Natsu's eyes darted to Erza then back to his brothers, all glaring at her menacingly and throwing questioning glances his way 'I need to calm them down and keep Red alive….um, uh, brain, this is not the time to abandon me!' He thought to himself angrily as no ideas came to him.

"Um, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" He blurted out loudly, Erza looked at him in shock, his brother seemed equally surprised

"Huh?! Listen here you pink hair-" Natsu darted to the redhead and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her protest just before it could begin.

"Play along or you might…die." He whispered carefully.

She stared at him for a moment, finding no hint of jest in his tone or eyes she nodded her head slowly "Um, Nice to meet you all, I didn't know Natsu-chi's relatives were visiting." She bowed respectfully, the nickname was here way of revenge.

Aoi snickered "N-Natsu-chi." He held onto his sides as he attempted to avoid openly laughing at his older brother

Natsu glared at them before smiling sweetly to Erza "Was it my turn to make lunch today? Sorry, I seem to have forgotten would you mind running to the store?"

"Of course not." Erza pinched his cheeks lightly, smiling equally as sweet.

"Thank goodness, I promise to make it up to you." Natsu cooed with a wide grin on his face.

Erza left the roof and he turned back to his three brother, who were still barely containing their amusement surrounding his nickname.

He pulled the needle's from his arm and winced as he glared at the three "Now, We are going to have a little conversation, If any of you make a joke about what just happened I will feed you your own head, understood?" He asked darkly

"Um, Onii-chan, That would be physically impossible we'd be-" Shiro began, he cut off when Kiro nudged him and he closed his mouth hastily, it was a look that said 'I don't really care what you _believe_ is impossible.'

"Now, Red is not actually my girlfriend, but since you three seem to be bloodthirsty idiots I had to make sure she left the roof alive," Natsu explained "However, If you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way I will gut you."

He glared at the three in turn "You know, Big Brother," Kiro began casually "If you like her you can just say so, I mean she doesn't really seem like my type."

**"**You have a type?" Aoi raised a questioning eyebrow at the gold haired boy

"Of course, He prefers bigger burly men." Shiro taunted in his usual bored tone.

"Oi! You damned white snake I don't swing that way!" Kiro shouted in defense, lifting the white haired boy up by the collar "If any of us do, that'd be _you_!"

"On what grounds?" Shiro asked normally

"In the sixteen years we lived together, trained together and fought together I have never once seen you even speak to a girl let along try and pick one up." Kiro countered

"Oh, You are actually right about that Kiro." Aoi conceded

"You guys are hopeless." Natsu muttered as he rubbed his face in dismay.

"You're not really one to talk, Aoi, Why do you have so much trouble holding a relationship, are you hiding something from us?" Shiro questioned, turning Kiro onto Aoi as well.

"I'm going to find food." Natsu announced dejectedly, he was subsequently ignored as he walked off of the roof.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just don't like being tied down and out of the three of us here, I am the only one that has actually been with a woman." He boasted cockily

"Oh, Big Brothers gone, Wait what started this again?" Kiro asked, scratching at the back of his head

"We were discussing the type of men you like, Kiro." Shiro reminded

"Ah, Yeah right," Kiro had his eyes closed and he nodded absent mindedly "Wait, no! You jackass we were discussing what _girls_ I like_ girls_." He emphasized

The three moved towards the door of the roof "So, What is your type Kiro, I am kind of interested now."

"I prefer the quiet ones." Kiro smiled on oh so 'I know something you don't grin.'

"I doubt I actually want to know the answer, but why?" Shiro asked

"Oh, The quiet ones are always the most perverted, Think about it…They spend all day not really interacting with people, I believe they must be imagining what the people around them look like naked." Kiro explained as if it were scientifically proven fact.

Aoi chopped on his head "There's no way, idiot."

"Aoi," Kiro complained as he held his head "It was a joke."

"So, the non-joke answer please." Shiro prodded

"I don't know, I just think they wouldn't place so much value on material and prefer your company, you know." Kiro explained in a rare moment of maturity as he folded his hands behind his head.

"So, Shiro what's your excuse?" Kiro questioned

"Excuse for what?" Shiro asked

"Why have you avoided dating, that's this whole conversation." Aoi rolled his eyes

"Hm, Maybe because I haven't really had a reason to, I mean I am a genius and nobody can really challenge me anymore." Shiro placed a finger on his chin as he thought

"You may as well be saying you're afraid of women," Aoi taunted "Come on, even Natsu-ni is _finally_ showing interest in girls, if this isn't a divine sign I don't know what is."

"But, That redhead, She was pretty interesting huh?" Kiro stated slowly

"Yeah, she played along with Onii-chan just like that." Shiro commented

"Well, I mean I _did_ just stab Natsu in the arm in front of her, anyone would probably do what he said in that situation." Aoi contemplated calmly

"I think it's a bit more than that though, they seem really close." Kiro responded

"Yeah, Almost like…friends." Shiro noted

"You don't think, he really does…like her?" Aoi asked

"There are harder to explain things on the planet." Kiro argued

"Like what?" Aoi asked

"The Bermuda Triangle, for one." Shiro answered

"The Pyramids of Giza!" Kiro exclaimed

"Really, Our older brother gets a crush and you compare it to the mysteries of the world?!" Aoi chopped his brothers atop the head sharply "Maybe he's just matured a bit."

The two remained silent for a minute "Nah, I don't think so."

Aoi slumped and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oi, Red!" Natsu called at the redhead currently ignoring him at her desk

She turned to face him slowly, he didn't like the grin on her face at all, it basically screamed a slow painful death "Whatever could be a matter, Natsu-chi?" She cooed scarily as she tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry, I explained it to them, You don't have to keep up the act." Natsu responded flatly

"Aw, But I think I want to continue it, Natsu-chi." She said his name just slightly louder and he winced at it.

He scratched his cheek and avoided meeting her gaze a moment "Sorry." He muttered flatly "I…Didn't want them to hurt you or you to think badly of them, we have a…unique bond."

She stared at him in surprise, watching his face carefully again she detected no playful smile, no mischievous glint in his eyes he actually genuinely meant what he said.

"If that's not enough, then here." He slid a small plastic container across her desk, she watched him carefully as she undid the lid.

"How?!" She demanded

Natsu mouth spread into a half smirk as he leaned over and placed his hands over the container "Man and Women have fought and died in the lunch line just to get a small glimpse of the heavenly concoction of sugar, strawberry and whatever the other ingredients of cheesecake are, perfectly blended with a swirl of crème and topped with only the best of strawberries. One who acquires this must be bloodthirsty, unforgiving and fearless-"

"You asked one of your fan girls for it." Erza finished her own question and cut him off

"I asked one of my fan girls for it, yeah." Natsu conceded as he nervously chuckled "Well, Sorry."

"It's fine you are forgiven." Erza nodded her head slowly

Natsu smiled at her and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I'm not sharing it with you though." Erza followed up.

"Aw, Come on please?" Natsu asked

"Nope."

"But I got it for you." Natsu complained

"Exactly, you got it _for_ me, I intend to enjoy every bit of your hard work." Erza teased

"Stingy." Natsu complained pouting slightly

Erza took the opportunity to study the boys face a little closer, while she had been seeing much more of it as of late it was certainly new to her, she could feel the jealous gazes of some of her classmates on her back, It was certainly an easy to misunderstand situation, she shook her head lightly as she took another bite of the small piece of culinary perfection on her desk. Before going back to studying the boy in front of her, He was handsome in a roguish kind of way, he certainly had this sort of untouchable aura around him most of the time.

"If you want a picture of my face that badly you could ask." Natsu eyes moved to hers and she started slightly

"As if anyone would be satisfied staring at your ugly mug." Erza snapped

Natsu placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt "Aw, Red that's mean."

"My name is Erza, not Red!" She snapped turning her nose up

Natsu chuckled, with her head turned away from him he moved silently forward, she stiffened when she felt his breath on her neck "Why, if you wanted me to use your name all you have to do is ask." He whispered huskily in her ear before standing up and leaving the classroom casually.

Erza's mouth moved but no sound came out, her cheeks flushed to a red that rivaled her hair and she took a large chunk from her cake and placed it in her mouth as she silently fumed, contemplated her embarrassment and wondered why her heart wouldn't stop trying to break out of her chest.

* * *

Natsu folded his arms behind his head as he walked down the corridors, it didn't take him long to figure out where his brothers would be, Kiro was hungry after all, he moved about the cafeteria quickly, dodging through the crowd precisely as he made his way to where his brothers were currently, rowdily, enjoying their lunch.

"Like I was saying, I still think dating is a stupid concept conceived by those with nothing better to do." Shiro argued, it was heated considering the white haired boys usual demeanor.

"What's stupid about taking comfort in someone else's presence? I mean its literally perfect weather for cuddling season too!" Kiro argued

"Buy a bear if you want to cuddle that's not what dating is about!" Shiro shot at the blonde

Aoi greeted Natsu silently and continued eating silently, Natsu leaned towards the Bluette "So, What's going on?"

"Kiro is trying to get Shiro admit even he, the 'king of all nerds' has an interest in women." Aoi gave the simple rundown in a sentence and continued eating.

"Ah, evidently it's been unsuccessful." Natsu noted as he stole a role out of his brothers large selection.

"Ah, Big Bro!" Kiro shouted as he noticed him "This place is Great, They have like 15 different kinds of bread and then the ones with stuff in them are separate too!"

"Yes, I know Kiro, I live here." Natsu replied flatly

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Keeping this haven of confection hidden from me is a crime against the natural order!" Kiro cried comically

"No, telling you about it would be the crime, You'd eat everything." Aoi noted flatly

"That's mean! I'm not that bad!" Kiro exclaimed

"What happened with the girl?" Shiro asked, looking at Natsu

"It seems she forgave me, But I may have annoyed her again so I will see what happens later." Natsu scratched the back of his head with a chuckle

"See!" Kiro shouted pointing at Natsu's grin "That's the kind of grin you can only achieve when you like someone! Take notes Shiro our older brother is finally becoming a man!"

Shiro nodded with a sharp grunt and pretended to write something down.

Natsu just gaped at them openly.

"Just ignore them, I have been and it has been largely successful." Aoi commented as he took a sip of his water

Natsu nodded his head and took another bite of the bread he had taken from Kiro's small mountain of food, the two younger ones eventually got bored trying to get a rise out of him and went back to arguing about the origins of dating, even though Natsu was pretty sure neither of them even knew what they were talking about.

"Ah, I think I have a way for you guys to settle this," Aoi hit his fist against his palm, the bell had long since rung and they were currently the only people in the cafeteria, it didn't matter since Natsu usually spent class asleep and the teachers seemed pretty accepting of their grades as a whole.

The group turned questioning gazes to the bluette "A bet." He ended simply

"How will that help?" Kiro asked

"Ah, I see," Natsu nodded realizing his brothers thought path "That would work actually, Shiro's always looking for a challenge and Kiro might just get proven right so he'd be happy."

"Well, Spit out this _challenge_." Shiro pushed excitedly

"Simply put, you both need to fall in love." Aoi stated matter of factly

"That's not a challenge I control my feelings easily." Shiro lost interest immediately and yawned

"Oh, Sorry, reciprocated love," Aoi reiterated "So, That means you need to have a partner that feels the same way."

Shiro sat forward slightly, the idea peaking his interest "So, What's the challenge?"

"Getting someone to fall in love with you is no easy thing to do Shiro," Natsu explained "It takes a lot of work."

"That's not how they explain it in TV shows and stuff though." Shiro countered

"Oi, now you're just trying to make an argument." Aoi shot at the white haired boy

"Fine, Okay so if this is a bet how do we determine winner or loser?" Shiro asked

"Well, Ending up alone is a loss no matter how you look at it," Natsu thought for a moment "I know, If Shiro you can honestly say the concept of dating is stupid after six months _at least_, then you win."

"What about me, How do I win?" Kiro asked excitedly

"Well, If you can get into a relationship at all, you win." Aoi stated flatly

"Why is his so much easier than mine?" Shiro complained

"Aw, Is the challenge too hard?" Natsu taunted

Shiro's eyes narrowed at him slightly "Of course not, I will show all of you." With that he got up and left

"Ah, he is almost too easy to bait sometimes." Natsu sighed

"Hey, Why do you think it will be so hard for me to get into a relationship?" Kiro asked around a mouth full of food.

Aoi and Natsu shared a look and just smirked at him "Well you know."

They answered cryptically

"No, I don't but you guys aren't going to tell me so I don't care." Kiro responded around a mouth full of food.

Aoi sighed and Natsu nodded.

* * *

'Damnit, I got baited into a troublesome task again,' Shiro thought as he placed his hands in his pockets as he walked ' Stupid Kiro and his insane insistence, What could possibly be _so _good about love?' He complained mentally as he removed his small handheld console form his pocket and started playing it.

A new thought occurred to him after a few more minutes "If I want to even try this I need to…talk to people." He stared at the wall as the point bounced off the wall and came back to him "Well, I lost." He shrugged calmly

A short snicker reached his ears and he turned around, finding the source of the sound he watched the small girl casually, she looked younger than him but she could be wrong, her petite frame curved in the right places and his eyes wandered without him really being able to stop them, she had quite beautiful blue eyes and her long white hair was currently tied up in a ponytail, her skin was rather pale but he concluded she was quite beautiful.

She dropped her hand back down from her face "Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, But is talking to people really that bad, Shiro-kun?"

"Have we met before?" Shiro asked flatly

"Oh, No, Sorry, I am your class rep Lisanna Strauss, sorry." She got out quickly, waving her arm in slight embarrassment.

"Are you really one to tell em talking to people is easy? You seem to be having a difficult with me." Shiro raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head.

"No, I just didn't want you to be offended, I did address you like we were friends and I uh…" She trailed off as he rose his hand

"It's fine, You can call me whatever you like," He gave her a small smile 'Um, What would Aoi do in this situation?' He thought in a panic, His phone vibrated in his pocket "Um, sorry give me a second."

He slipped it open as she shook her head and gave him the go ahead, it was a text from Aoi 'Figures.' Shiro thought to himself.

_Call her beautiful you dumbass!_

He stared at the text in surprise and looked around himself, not finding the Bluette at all.

The phone vibrated again

_As if I'd let you see me, Who do you think I am, Natsu and I agreed to help each of you once, This is the only advice your getting from me so don't ask again._

Shiro closed the phone with a quick movement "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Lisanna waved off "But, shouldn't you be in class?'

"If I was in class I wouldn't be able to have this conversation with such a beautiful girl." He answered casually 'Smooth me.' He gave himself a quick nod.

Lisanna's eyes widened and her cheeks colored, if he squinted he swore he could see steam coming out of her ears, it then occurred to him exactly what he had said and his own embarrassment quickly grew, he scratched at his cheek nervously "Um, Eh, You know, Me and my Brothers have such high grades and stuff so we sought of get free reign and um..." He trailed off as she chuckled at him again, it was a such a heartwarming sound a small smile appeared on his face involuntarily 'I think I'd do anything I could to hear that laugh again.' He thought dreamily before shaking his head 'No, it's stupid and I am only doing this to win the bet, win the bet.' He chanted in an attempt to convince himself.

"Your kind of odd, aren't you Shiro-kun?" Lisanna asked

"How so?" Shiro asked in confusion

"You say you don't like talking to people but you haven't been able to stop smiling since we started talking." Lisanna pointed out

"Well, Uh, That's be-," He paused and took a deep breath "That's because your different to most people I talk too."

"Hm?" Lisanna hummed in question as she stepped beside him.

"Well, I only really talk to my brothers, They don't view me as some kind of prodigy like everyone else does I guess, It's refreshing. To be treated like a normal person for a change." He explained

"I didn't take you for the boasting type." Lisanna noted

"Huh? What's the point of being great if you don't tell everyone about it?" Shiro asked with a grin

She chuckled again "Well, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: I'm am gonna leave this chapter here, I felt like writing a little bit more of a comedy chapter, So I hope you laughed, or snickered or got some amusement out of it, if you didn't….Well, shit there goes my only charm point XD Hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Three of the four brothers sat in the back of classroom, Shiro has mysteriously disappeared after lunch, although Natsu and Kiro had a suspicion Aoi knew something they hadn't been able to coax the information out of him.

"So, Do you two want a tour of the school after this?" Natsu asked quietly, glancing at the bluette and the blond in turn.

Aoi shook his head "I have something to do after school."

"I am more of a wanderer, so that's my plan." Kiro hummed casually

Natsu shrugged "Fine, I don't have work today so I am heading straight to my room to sleep of my exhaustion."

"Why are you exhausted?" Kiro asked with a confused frown on his face.

"I have three new problems to look after." Natsu complained as he bonked the blonde with his fist.

The boy pouted and held his head but before he could retort or say anything the sound of the bell rang and people began packing up. Kiro jumped to his feet "Well I am off to concur the great unknown!" He shouted excitedly

"Wow, That was quick." Aoi leaned his head to the side as to looked out the door the blonde had disappeared through.

"What have you got to do anyway, isn't it your first day here?" Natsu asked "And where's Shiro, I know you know."

"Oh, Shiro's talking to a girl and I got-" Natsu grabbed the bluette shoulders and the boy raised an eyebrow at him is question.

"Shiro is _voluntarily_ talking to someone we don't know?" Natsu asked

"Yeah." Aoi answered simply

"Let me just make sure, You aren't paying him, He's not being blackmailed…it's of his own will?" Natsu asked carefully.

"Exactly." Came the flat response.

"And your…not surprised?" Natsu asked slowly giving the bluette a questioning look.

"Well, We did make that bet and all remember?" Aoi prodded

Natsu paled slightly "I forgot about that actually."

"Well, he bumped into some pale skinned beauty and the two of them are probably still talking, I gave him his pointer as we agreed." Aoi explained

"Oh, you were serious about giving them only one piece of advice?" Natsu asked

"Of course, We can't do it for them." Aoi responded as he stood up

"Not like we are any different from them though." Natsu sighed as he walked beside the bluette

"Well I'm not like them anyway, you have whatstherface." Aoi waved his arms about comically as he rolled the three words together

"Erza," Natsu reminded "If you guys are so insistent about her and I you might want to learn her name."

"What you actually like her?" Aoi asked, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know, It's kind of complicated." Natsu looked at the roof

"What kind of answer is that?" Aoi exclaimed "You either like her or you don't, nothing complicated about it."

Natsu rubbed his chin slowly and shrugged "So, What have you got to do again? You never answered me."

"_You_ cut me off," Aoi leaned towards his brother and pointed at him menacingly "There is a difference, But I am going over to Fairy Tail."

"Why?" Natsu asked, genuinely curious

"Laxus wants to talk to me," Aoi answered "He's been really insistent lately."

"Maybe he's going on holiday and making you look after the place for awhile." Natsu taunted

"Don't even talk about that!" Aoi shuddered slightly

"Ha!" Natsu exaggerated "I knew that got to you!"

Aoi pursed his lips in annoyance and glared at the pinkette.

"Well, I'm going home to sleep." Natsu responded with a low chuckle.

"Have fun." Aoi called sarcastically as the two parted ways.

* * *

After around twenty minutes of wandering and accidentally walking in on the girls volleyball club changing room, Kiro found himself nursing a bruised head in the library and flicking through some of the older Manga currently housed in the small library, at least it was something to focus on other than the growing throbbing pain in his right temple.

Since the room empty when he arrived he elected to steal a cushion from a corner that had them and used the table as a makeshift bed, he held the book above his head , although the pain in his head had begun to make him glaze over the words, he sighed and closed his eyes, placing the book down beside him and laying his forearm over his eyes.

"Jeez, it's my first day here, they could cut me some slack." He groaned in complaint

"I don't know about slack, but could you move?" The quiet feminine voice reached his ears, his eyes snapped open and he flew up into a seated position.

"Ah!" The girl just sat down calmly and then raised an eyebrow at the blonde's comic freeze.

"What?" She asked quietly

"I, uh, you, scared me." He breathed out

"Oh…sorry?" She tilted her head to the side slightly

Kiro sighed an examined the girl a little more closely, she was short she almost appeared childlike, only she was lacking any kind of playful glint on her eyes or a smile for that matter, she wore the same uniform as all the girls in the school, a pair of golden headphones sat around her neck, the ear pieces had these odd wing like shapes coming off of them, her pink hair reminded him o hi brother but hers was slightly more vibrant, although she seemed to be ignoring, her bright green eyes focused on the book in front of her.

"So, What's your name?" Kiro asked with a broad grin.

She glanced at him calmly and let out a long breath "Meredy." She replied curtly

"Eh, Really?" Kiro asked tilting his head slightly

"What do you mean _really_?!" She demanded angrily "You think I'd lie about my name?"

Kiro had a far off look in his eye "Well, I suppose you wouldn't."

"You're weird." Meredy stated flatly

"Well, If I am weird that just means I'm a limited edition right? Nobody else like me!" Kiro exclaimed happily, falling onto his back and looking up at the girls face "So what are you doing here?"

"Studying." She answered flatly

"They say it's easier to learn with more people." Kiro noted as he turned to stare at the roof

"Really? I couldn't care less for a group, it'd be too noisy." Meredy sighed placing her book down on the table and examining the blonde carefully

"I guess," Kiro nodded sitting up, he glanced down at the notebook and paused, he put his finger on the equation at the top "That's wrong by the way."

Meredy snatched the book up and glared at the equation before flicking through her text book, her face paled and her shoulders slumped "You're right."

Kiro laughed at the girls antics "You're pretty weird yourself." He chuckled as he hopped onto his feet.

"What was that about limited editions before?" Meredy shot at his back.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I like weird people." Kiro responded flatly, turning his head to look at her as he flashed a wide childish grin "Their more fun!"

Meredy just stared after the blonde as the door closed, she brought her hands up and gave herself a sharp slap on the cheeks, effectively getting her mind away from the blonde as she turned back to her books.

* * *

"Ah, Kiro-kun," A familiar voice called in a bored tone, Kiro turned slightly and greeted the white haired boy with a wave "Have you finished looking around?'

"Well, I've had enough for today," Kiro shrugged as the pair fell into step beside each other "Ah, That reminds me, where'd you disappear too today?"

"I was talking to Lisanna-chan, she showed me around the school." Shiro responded flatly

Shiro felt a sudden pressure around his neck and before he could move Kiro pulled him against his chest harshly in a headlock "Li-Sa-Na-Ch-An?!" The blonde haired boy annunciated every syllable angrily.

"Yes, Our class rep." Shiro peered at the blonde

"Whatever happened to dating is stupid? Are you going to admit defeat this quickly?" Kiro growled

"Of course not, But to win I need to have dated at least six months remember." Shiro complained as he wrestled his way free.

The pair chuckled slightly before Kiro suddenly went quiet and moved toward Shiro in a quick dash, the white haired boys eyes widened as he heard the sound of his brother catching someone and he pivoted around the face the newcomer quickly.

"Gold Dragon," The figure droned flatly "You are not my prey, White Dragon is mine."

"Che." Kiro clicked as he rotated inwards and slammed his elbow into the figures stomach before launching him down the corridor.

The figure seemed unfazed as it got to its feet slowly "White Dragon is my prey." It droned.

The person, they couldn't figure out the newcomers gender, wore a long black trench coat with black gloves, they wore a full black mask with two white red lines where the eyes should be and a thin red line curved in wide smile, they couldn't see a single inch of exposed skin, whoever they were they were completely covered in black.

"Gold Dragon, not mine, don't wish to steal others prey." The figure droned

"It's fine, Ani-chan," Another figure dressed identically to the first stepped around the corner, only there mask was colored differently, being full white with a pair of thin gold lines for the eyes and a thin curved black line making a smile "Gold Dragon is mine, after all." This one's voice was much more chirpy, although it held an edge of what could only be called insanity on it.

"Shiro." Kiro warned quickly

"Yeah," The blonde glanced towards the whitette as the boy moved slightly, removing his cracked mask and placing it over his face "Let's get this over with quickly." The boys red eyes seemed to glow dangerously behind the mask.

"We will be killing dragons today Ani-chan," The chirpier one spoke as the pair moved towards the brothers "What do we say?"

"Ita-da-ki-ma-su." The other droned flatly

"Che," Kiro clicked again as his eyes grew dangerously narrow "So the golden eyes is mine huh?" He asked

Shiro nodded his head.

Kiro flashed a wide grin his canines flashed menacingly as he slammed his fist into his palm "I hope your prepared to meet your gods." Kiro threatened as he launched himself forward.

Kiro was never entirely sure how to describe the opening moments of a fight, it was like the entire world slowed down for that split second as the two closed towards each other and then accelerated to make up for it as the pair slammed into each other, Kiro locked his arm against Goldeneye's roundhouse and his smile only grew more menacing "Hey brat, I hope that isn't the best you can do."

Goldeneye's leg shook as he attempted to overpower Kiro's guard, Kiro rolled his eyes and spun in towards the boy, slamming his fist into the boys stomach, he was pretty sure it was a boy anyway, as the boy's body lurched inwards from the force he flipped him lifting his leg into the air he brought it down sharply, the masked boy barely managed to roll out of the way.

* * *

Shiro rolled under the powerful punch that was launched at him and delivered a bone shattering palm strike to his opponents open chest, the figure staggered back a few steps and Shiro watched him carefully, lowering his body slightly in preparation, the masked man stepped forward and launched a kick the Shiro almost didn't catch in time to dodge, the limb flew over his head 'That movement shouldn't be possible with that amount of damage!' Shiro thought in disbelief as he jumped back as his opponent led with blows of steadily increasing strength that he had trouble dodging.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he caught one of the strongest punches thrown at him in his memory in the palm of his hand, his eyes glowed with excitement and his mouth split into a grin as he began to laugh. He tightened his grip on his opponents hand, he heard his opponent take in a sharp intake of breath and his grin widened as he ripped forward, the sudden change in force caused his opponent to lose balance and stagger forward, Shiro sent another powerful strike with his palm into where his opponents chin would be.

"You mean to challenge the dragons with feeble level of strength?!" Shiro growled angrily

The muffled dark laughter that echoed around the corridor sent a shiver through Shiro's system "My Prey. Is Strong. It Hurts. It's Fun." The black mask laughed.

* * *

"Che," Kiro clicked "Your partners a crazy one isn't he?"

"Hm, Ani-chan?" Goldeneyes tilted his head to the side "Crazy no, He enjoys challenges they excite him."

Kiro watched his opponent carefully, the change in the boys demeanor was unsettling 'Damn, looks like I got the crazy one."

"Neshishi," The boy chuckled as his hand half closed over his right eye "Hey, Tell me, What do you think you taste like?"

Kiro widened his stance slightly.

"I wonder what it will be like to eat a dragon." The boy swayed dangerously as he stepped forward "Neshishi, Hey can you die, I want to…" He trailed off as he dashed forward with almost superhuman speed.

Kiro brought his arm up to block when the boys hand suddenly pierced through his forearm, Kiro's eyes widened as blood feel from the wound and hit the floor and he let out a pained yell, He glared at his opponents hand, a odd looking device that made four needle like knives extend over his fingernails was attached to his wrist 'Damn it, I was too focused on what he was saying and moving, I didn't see him put that on!'

Kiro moved deftly, locking the masked boy against him before spinning quickly and pulling the boys arms over the back of his head.

"Neshishi, Your naïve." The boy chuckled using the overextension Kiro had created he rolled back, almost contorting in on himself as he rolled over Kiro's head and took a wild slash at him, Kiro managed to jerk his head back in time to avoid another injury.

The boy moved the weapon to his mask and tugged at it slightly, allowing him to slide a single of the blood coated needles behind the mask, when the weapon was pulled free there wasn't a speck of blood on it.

Kiro gritted his teeth "Che, You sick bastard."

"Neshishi, You taste delicious." The masked boy chuckled

Kiro's neck popped as he tilted it to either side of him, his mouth losing its menacing grin and turning to a grim line, he tore a section of his shirt off and wrapped it around the needle holes in his arm.

* * *

Shiro panted as he launched another powerful blow into his opponents chest, the man seemed to take it in stride and staggered a shorter distance, he gritted his teeth, he hadn't had to fight this hard in years and the fact that he had landed so many strikes should have ensured his victory 'Why?!' He thought angrily "How?! How can he still stand up?!"

He noticed his opponents movement too late and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of himself, the blow hit him with bone jarring force and he felt his feet leave the ground as he was launched down the corridor, he landed on the ground with a loud thud and slid a few more meters before stopping.

Kiro glanced back in time to see Shiro slide to a stop, the moment his attention was elsewhere Goldeneyes charged him, Kiro barely had enough time to jerk his head back in time to only take come light scratches across his left cheek he jumped back quickly and leaned down beside the other boy "Oi! Shiro, Get up come on!"

Shiro sat up with a groan "I-I can't beat him," He snarled out "It's like beating a brick wall, he doesn't give out."

"Of Course, Ani-Chan's prey is the White Dragon." Goldeneyes cooed manically

"I can't fight someone like him without a shield either," Kiro growled "This seems a like too many coincidences in a row to me."

"Shiro! Kiro!" The pair's head snapped to the pinkette currently sprinting towards them, Natsu slid to a top beside them, took one glance at the pair and sent a fiery glare towards the two masked figures "Now, How am I going to kill you two?" He growled darkly as he closed his fist tightly

"Ah, Damn, It appears our little visit must be cut short, The Red Dragon is not our prey." Goldeneyes chirped in mock annoyance

"Will return, Will kill prey." The larger one droned darkly

Shiro glared at the man angrily.

Natsu watched the pair before one of them dropped a small round ball, after three successive high pitched beeps, the top opened and a cloud of black smoke shrouded the hallway, Natsu coughed and waved a hand in front of his face in attempt to clear away some of the black, it was ineffective, although the smoke dissipated after a few more moments on it's own.

"Are you two all right?" Natsu asked urgently

"Fine, It's barely a scratch!" Kiro boasted simply "But that Goldeneyed bastard better pray I never run into him again!"

"And you?" Natsu looked at Shiro

The white haired boy got to his feet and stretched slightly, he was still panting but he seemed otherwise unharmed "Fine." He answered flatly no doubt fuming about being beaten.

"I don't know who they are, But I think Aoi and Laxus might know something, apparently Laxus has been trying to get into contact with Aoi for awhile." Natsu explained

"Yeah and I doubt even those guys are dumb enough to attack three of the four dragons." Kiro smirked

"We can hope." Natsu nodded

The sound of a door sliding open caught the threes attention and they snapped around in shock, Kiro tiled his head to the side and waved at the newcomer the small girl gave him a small shy wave back before walking towards them.

"You're still here? I thought you would have left awhile ago," Meredy half questioned half stated "What happened? You realize you were smitten with me and come back?"

"In your dreams baka," Kiro taunted "As if I could date someone who can't even get an equation that simple right!" He pulled on his eye and stuck his tongue out comically.

"Hey now," Natsu growled lightheartedly "Is that anyway to address a lady?!" Natsu grabbed his brother in a headlock

"Sorry, Miss I am this one's older brother," Natsu smiled at her warmly "I hope we hasn't been causing you any trouble." He squeezed Kiro a little harder and emphasized trouble.

Meredy snickered "I know who you are Natsu-san, He's been no trouble at all." She bowed respectfully to the three "Bow if you'll excuse me."

Natsu tilted his head and smiled at her

'I completely forgot the other two were there and I said _that_ in front of his older brother!? 'Realized you were smitten with me?!' The girl grabbed her cheeks in embarrassment and let out a silent scream 'What must they think me now?!'

"I like her," Natsu nodded "I think she's smart enough to actually be around you without trying to kill you." He smirked at his little blonde brother in approval.

"Shut up! Let's just got to Fairy Tail already!" He shouted

"Sure."

"Alright." The two others responded flatly as they followed after the blonde.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Aoi asked, he was facing the older blonde across the bar stirring his drink idly as he watched the owner of Fairy Tail carefully.

"Yeah, They popped up a few months ago, They call themselves the 'Dragon Tamers' apparently they were chasing after any rumor they got about you four, they are also the ones that pressured old man Jose into increasing Natsu's payments so much, they wanted to force his hand so you guys would all get together."

Aoi laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands "They are either incredibly skilled or incredibly stupid."

"I hear both, Word is, they were trained by Hades." Laxus glanced at the bluette carefully.

The reaction was slight, his eyes tightened and his shoulders grew slightly more rigid "Is that so?"

"It might be just a rumor, But I hope for their sakes it's true." Laxus responded flatly

Aoi just hummed in response as he thought.

"What are you going to do?" Laxus asked

"Nothing, We don't need to chase them if they are coming after us we can simply wait." Aoi replied

The door to the bar opened and the two occupants turned to the newcomers "Aoi, Laxus-san, We need to talk." Natsu announced flatly.

* * *

**A/N: And with this the enemy of my heroes is revealed! But who are the Dragon Tamers?! Why the ridiculous name, Find out next week (Or whenever I update next) on the next exciting installment of…I can't keep it up, well hope you enjoyed and hit me with your thoughts. Peace!**

**Baka: Idiot.**

**Itadakimasu: Thanks for the meal or food.**

**Neshishi, it's not actually a word it's a laugh i think an example of it would be Belphagor's laugh in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates across, well everything. Basically I am the oldest of 8, (so 7 siblings) and the oldest of my younger siblings was recently placed in hospital for kidney failure, fortunately mine and his blood type's match and I have a healthy spare. So, I ended up flying back to Japan to go into surgery, no problems there I was just tired and away from my computer for awhile, then I ended up inviting my Fiancé to join me and we had a sort of Pseudo holiday. But I'm back I'm healthy and I'm excited to get into the next chapter!**

* * *

"This is interesting timing," Aoi announced flatly "There were some things we wanted to tell you three as well."

Natsu, Shiro and Kiro moved about the room and sat down, each watching Aoi carefully as they waited for what he was about to say.

"It would seem Hades is on the move again," Aoi announced flatly "I assume you met a few of his dogs earlier."

The room went deathly silent as the four sat in silent contemplation.

Natsu was the first to speak lifting his head "Your positive?"

Aoi shook his head slowly "It's only rumors, but I have a gut feeling."

Natsu nodded "Okay, So Hades is at it again huh? That explains a lot."

"But, this time it was very different," Kiro was laying on his back atop the bar, staring at the ceiling he was uncharacteristically silent for a moment "Hades has never trained anyone so…_strong_ before."

Shiro nodded his head in slow agreement "We have certainly never had any trouble with his students before, That one shook off my blows easily, I could compare it to punching titanium easily."

Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly "It doesn't matter how strong they are."

"That's right, We have rules remember?" Aoi joined flatly

"If they bleed they are human," Kiro recited sitting up with a wide grin, his oddly colored gold eyes shimmering slightly.

"And if they are human they can die." Shiro finished flatly

"Man, It seems like a really long time since I recited dad's rules." Natsu sighed

"Although we have another problem," Aoi announced, the three turned to him questioningly "Hades won't hesitate to stoop too…unsavory methods."

Natsu gathered his meaning quickly "That's easy to fix."

Kiro and Shiro looked at the pinkette questioningly "What do you mean?"

"Aoi is saying he will go after anyone we appear…_close_ too, That's probably why they were at the school today." Natsu explained

"We gathered that!" Kiro complained childishly "But how is it an easy fix?!"

"Well, For me it's easy, I just need to stick close to Erza like I have been." Natsu replied casually "I'm going home, Laxus-san, It appears I will be needing time off."

"Of course, Don't worry this place ain't going under any time soon." Laxus grinned widely, flexing his arm and squeezing his bicep for emphasis.

Aoi peered at this his two younger brothers questioningly "So? If it's easy for Natsu, Who are you two sticking too?"

"Ah!" Kiro exclaimed, his cheeks coloring slightly "Meredy's the only person I had an even slight conversation with."

"Meredy?" Aoi asked "Who's that?"

"She's…kind of an idiot?" Kiro answered hesitantly, Aoi sweat dropped as he watched the blonde in disdain, Kiro quickly waved his hands around in front of him "Wait, no, Not like an idiot kind of idiot, she is bad at math...I think…uh." He trailed off "She's really cute?" He added carefully.

"You," Aoi sighed "Are an idiot."

"So, Ice Queen who are you sticking too?" Aoi pointed at Shiro in annoyance.

"Nobody in particular," Shiro dodged "I haven't been overly friendly with anyone."

"You imbecile," Kiro shouted at him "They've been studying us for months, any interaction that seems out of the norm would warrant a target painted on that person's back."

"So, nothing I have done is out of the ordinary." Shiro stated simply.

"If you can tell me one other time you complimented a girl _ever_ I'll believe you." Kiro shot at him.

Shiro's eyes widened in realization "It seems I will be sticking to our class rep."

Aoi had never wanted to punch his siblings so bad in his life "Look, It's important to be as natural as possible, Kiro you should offer to Tutor her it's likely the most easy course. Shiro…you can…um, What can you do?" Aoi asked, not really understanding his white haired brother at all.

"I can offer to help her with the class duties," Shiro replied simply "She is the only one and most classes have two, that should do it."

"Right, I forgot she doesn't really know you so that won't seem out of the ordinary to her." Aoi nodded

"Well, She knows I don't talk to people." Shiro admitted slowly.

Aoi crossed the space between them in half a second "Why would you tell her that?! Actually, why would you tell anyone that?!"

"I didn't she overheard it." Shiro replied simply.

"Well, You have your work cut out for you Aoi so I'm going home." Kiro announced as he pushed himself off the bar, as he neared the door he felt something grab his collar and he was hoisted into the air.

Aoi smiled terrifyingly at him with a enraged look in his eyes "You aren't leaving your dear older brother now right?!" He growled in a low menacing tone.

"N-n-n-n-no of course not." Kiro laughed nervously 'Aoi's really scary.' He thought to himself as he was pulled back into the bar.

* * *

Natsu walked down the street outwardly calm, if you knew him at all you'd know he was seething. 'Why don't you come out already? I could use a solid punching bag.' He growled into his mind as he looked down either side of the street.

"The Red Dragon is just a kid?" An unfamiliar voice practically laughed, Natsu glanced up and hopped back instantly, the figure landed on the ground in front of him and the ground split apart underneath his feet, Natsu raised his chin to glare down at the stranger menacingly, he didn't remove his hands from his pockets at all.

"You're quick," The figure laughed, the two small red slits for eyes seemed to glint slightly in the evening light "I'll give you that much."

The pair launched at each other, Natsu sent a kick high and the masked man dodged low, Natsu whipped around and used the momentum to slam his other leg into the masked man's head, the person grunt as they were sent flying backwards, landing on their back with a heavy thud.

"Is that the best you can do?" The figure lifted itself of the ground, the mask glinted as the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon.

"Natsu!"

Natsu's head snapped to the voice, Erza rounded the corner and waved at him calmly, Natsu's head snapped back to the masked figure, the figure flourished his arms and a small knife appeared in his hand, he wasn't looked at Natsu and all, Natsu darted forward as the figure flicked his wrist, Natsu slid in front of her. Erza was a silver glint fly towards the pair of them and he eyes widened as something splattered against her cheek, Natsu hunched forward as he coughed blood into his hand, he gritted his teeth as blood dribbled down his chin and began staining his white shirt, another large growing patch of crimson appeared on his side.

"Stupid," Natsu groaned as he looked at her "Red…run." He got out in a ragged whisper as another thud resounded in her ears, it took her another moment to realize that a large knife was protruding from Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, It seems I stumbled onto something interesting," Erza's head darted to the new voice, a large muscular blonde stood in button up shirt, he was rolling up the sleeve on his right arm, the left already done. A tattoo of a large lightning bolt ran down the length of his right arm as he clenched his fist and stared at the masked man angrily.

"Oi, girl!" Erza stared at the blonde in surprise "Take care of Natsu."

Natsu held a hand over his mouth as another fit of coughs forced more blood onto the side of the street, his breathing was ragged his entire body shifted with each labored breath "Red, just…run." He managed to get out as he passed out.

Erza caught him carefully and wrapped his arm around her neck, he was heavy, really heavy. She gritted her teeth as she half dragged half carried him away.

"That's a little underhanded isn't it?" Laxus questioned as he caught the masked man by the collar and slammed him into the ground "I'm your new opponent, Let's have a little fun."

The figure coughed as he bounced along the concrete and quickly jumped to his feet "Completing our missions by any means necessary, I wouldn't expect the weak to understand." The masked man hissed at Laxus.

"You seem a little stupid," Laxus noted as he lowered his body to glare at the masked man "That boy is the most dangerous human being alive he only has one rival on this planet and I'm happy to inform you it ain't you."

"The wounds I inflicted may not have been instantly lethal, but he will bleed to death long before that _girl_ can save him, he threw his life away to save a nobody," The masked man laughed "I don't care who his rival is, he's dead!"

"Don't underestimate him," Laxus warned as he darted forward, the masked man threw a set of sharpened needles at him, Laxus spun to the side and brought his right hand around, the blow connected with the masked man's head, the mask cracked beneath Laxus's fist "As soon as he heals you and the rest of your pathetic trainee's are as good as dead."

"Ah, That tattoo you're 'Lightning Fist' Laxus aren't you?" The masked man asked simply

"The one and only," Laxus bowed sarcastically "Now, If I killed you Mr. Red Dragon wouldn't be too happy, So I'll let you leave, I hope you have a better plan than 'Threaten the Dragon's Hearts' angering the four of them is a surefire way to a fast grave

* * *

Erza barreled through the door as fast as she could, it was one of the few moments on her life she was happy that her parents weren't home, she placed Natsu on the ground in his room and darted down stairs, she found the first aid kit and grabbed a sewing kit before darting back upstairs. Natsu's shirt was completely drenched with dried blood, she didn't waste any time as she ripped the piece of cloth off of him and rolled him over, three large wounds were still bleeding profusely on his back. She grabbed the needle and thread and mentally prepared herself as she tied the knot, she placed her hands on either side of the cut and winced slightly as she felt Natsu twitch and groan, she aligned the needle with the cut and pushed it through, Natsu's shoulder jerked suddenly and she was forced to put her knee against it to keep him from moving, he let out a pained groan as she continued.

She managed to sew the wounds closed quickly enough, she was working at clearing the area's surrounding them when she heard the door to the house open, she peered down the steps slowly.

"Erza? Natsu?" She heard her mother's voice and she suddenly went into a moment of panic, her eyes darted to the bloodied shirt and then to Natsu, currently unconscious and still rather bloody himself. She gathered the bloodies cotton buds and shirt and threw them into the only cupboard in the room and closed the door, she moved Natsu as quickly and quietly as she could into his bed, carefully laying him down, she quickly examined her handiwork to make sure none of the stitches had broken before grabbing the blanket and ripping it over the two of them. Effectively hiding the bloodied back of Natsu, she let out a startled eep as Natsu hand wrapped around her body, he let out an unconscious growl and his grip tightened on her, it didn't hurt, it was almost protective, she stared at the boys face as if hoping the puzzle that was Natsu would finish itself, that was when one of the boys eyes cracked open, he stared at her for a long time, Erza forced her head to stay still as he silently stared at her, her cheeks gradually grew redder as she realized what the pair of them looked like at that moment.

"A-Are you okay?" Natsu finally asked

Erza was taken by surprise, both by the question and at the boy in front of her "You're the one that got hurt, idiot." She replied flatly

He smirked, as if his injuries didn't worry him in the slightest, his eyelids drooped dangerously and he forced the open again "It's alright, I'll…always protect you…you saved me…after all." He trailed off as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"You're definitely explaining yourself when you wake up." Erza warned resolutely, she unconsciously shifted a little closer to him, she stared at his face for what seemed like a few very long minutes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder "You had better wake up, I'll never forgive you if you don't."

* * *

**A/N: Now, I'm sure this Chapter prompts a number of questions, *Clears throat and speaks in best mystical voice* "But all shall be revealed." Basically, I plan on revealing a portion of Natsu's past among other things, I hope the action was good, the banter was funny and the chapter was nice, as always I will see you guys on the next one, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I planned to release this yesterday, but stuff happened and I'm kind of sick with a cold. In the words of my good friend 'Tis the season to expel mucus.' Yeah, I don't think he should quit his day job either :P. Without further delay, onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was dark, it took a moment for him to realize he was blindfolded 'Well, this is an interesting way to wake up isn't it?' He mused to himself in thought, the loud grating of metal on stone reached his ears and he lifted his head to peer at the source of the noise, not that it helped much.

"So what is it you need from an old man like me?" The man asked in amusement.

"Father please, you need to at least try to be quiet," The voice shot back in a hushed whisper, the blindfold was abruptly removed as he was met with the teenage face of his eldest son "What are you doing? Getting kidnapped so easily, we were all worried about you."

"I wasn't kidnapped, I was visiting an old friend," The old man responded defensively turning his head away "I haven't even spoken to Hades yet you know."

"Akai," Another boy whispered from the door "Hurry up."

The first boy nodded and drew a small katana, he cut the small links of the chain, they clattered to the floor.

"I have to be quiet was it?" The old man teased

The pinkette turned his face away "It couldn't be helped."

The old man made a move to get to his feet, but his leg gave out and he fell onto his hands "Hm, That's interesting isn't it."

"What now?" The pinkette complained, turning back around from the door of the small stone cell.

"It seems I can't walk." The old man replied casually.

"Kiro Shiro, We are altering the plan," Akai said into a small microphone by his face "Father can't walk, Kiro get down here, Shiro make some noise for us."

"Oi! Akai, I'm _WAY_ better at making noise than Shiro!" Kiro's voice suddenly came through the earpiece in a deafening yell.

Aoi and Akai winced in unison "I am aware, But we are going to need your shield idiot!" Akai exclaimed in response.

"Aoi, Let's go." He said to the boy beside him as he hoisted his father onto his back.

The bluette nodded and pulled a mask up over his mouth, as he darted down the corridor, Akai followed behind as fast as he could.

"Who the hell are you?!" The unfamiliar voice demanded, Aoi flicked his wrists, two small glints of silver flew from his hands, after a moment a sharp thud echoed around the room followed by two more.

"Looks like the guards have shifted," Aoi announced flatly "This is going to get troublesome."

"Kiro where are you?" Akai demanded into the headpiece.

"You there!" The sound of heavy footfalls reached the pairs ears and they glared down the corridor at the large number of approaching men.

"Kiro!" Akai let out in a long exasperated groan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice shouted, the pairs heads shot up as the small blonde waved at the small grate port above them, one of the only sources of light in the underground hallway they were in, Kiro smiled through the gaps "A here just has to arrive at the last minute you know?" He finished as he jumped into the air, the rusted grate came free as he landed on it heavily, he spun quickly and planted the large metal bound shield in the ground, the three jumped behind it as a hail of bullets flew at them.

"I told you," Kiro complained " I should have been the distraction, Shiro is too quiet for it."

The whole place suddenly shook violently, the three could hear explosions somewhere in the distance "It seems he's doing fine." Aoi responded flatly, he launched a single knife over the shield and a soldier groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Take father," Akai shifted slightly and dropped their father onto Kiro's back "I'll handle the rest."

"Oh, That's my boy." Their father said patronizingly

"We are all here too father." Kiro complained, giving his old man a sidelong look

Akai closed his eyes and took a long breath, he drew his Katana slowly, the bullets stopped and he jumped forward, vaulting the barrier and lowering himself slightly as he launched forward, he brandished his weapon menacingly as he closed the distance, the men in front abandoned reloading their weapons and lifted them as a futile effort of defense, Akai slid through them easily, cutting the front row in half in an instant, the second row charged forward in an attempt to restrain him, he jumped and placed his hand against the first man's head, slicing across his body as he flipped over the top of him, blood spattered the walls as the man's head fell into two pieces.

The two other boys and the father watched from over the shield casually "That's why he is red." Their father said simply.

Akai turned his head to look at them, his eyes seemed to glow a dark evil red behind his bangs, his wide smile didn't help at all he gestured for them to follow with his hand as he walked around the next corner.

"Old man, Hold on tight." Kiro instructed simply as he lifted his shield.

It was a few minutes later when the three emerged from the underground area, they had to shield their eyes a moment at the sudden change, they peered around carefully.

"You guys took a long time," Shiro complained from his spot beside the entrance, he was leaning against the wall boredly "You stop to admire the scenery?"

"You mean the dirty underground passage?" Kiro shot at him "Yeah, it was great there was this one speck of black the really stood out among the rest of the black."

"Quiet you two." Aoi said simply

"So, What is the plan from here may I ask?" Their father asked simply

"Well, Shiro's distraction should have pulled all the guards over to their fuel depot on the east side of the complex, so we are going west, we can use the forest as cover and make our way to car."

"You stole my car?!" The old man fumed "I swear to everything sacred if you've put a _single_ scratch on my baby!"

"Dad, the car's fine." Akai calmed

"Just out of curiosity, did you take out any of Hades elite guards before you came here?" The old man asked suddenly changing the subject.

"He has an elite?" Aoi asked flatly

"Well, they are only ever around the man himself so it should be fine." The old man smiled simply as the four began moving towards the western wall.

"The poor naïve Dragon Trainer and his little band of failures," A dark voice growled, the boy wore a full black suit, a black mask sat over his face with no visible markings on it "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

He leaned his head slightly to the side and peered into the crosshair of his scope, the large rifle he had set up in a small nest pointed at the four.

"Hm, eenie, meanie miney moe," He chanted as he changed his target "Catch a dragon using bait," He paused again "If it takes it," he stopped and thought "Kill it quick?" He finished in question "That's fine." He placed his head against the scope and squeezed the trigger, a loud bang echoed around the complex.

The four boys dived behind a small concrete block and forced their backs against it "That was definitely aimed at us." Aoi said flatly as he peered over the black carefully

"Are we all okay?" Akai asked

"Of course." Kiro announced

"No injuries here." Shiro responded in his calm voice.

"Isn't that interesting," Their old man coughed violently, blood spattering the ground beneath him "I haven't been shot in a long time."

Akai stared at his father's face in silent shock, the old man lifted his hand, a small amount of blood still coating his fingers, he poked Akai in the forehead with a small smile on his face "You look really stupid right now." He coughed again

"Don't move!" Kiro laid the man on his back" Don't talk either!"

A droplet of blood ran down Akai's face as he stared at his father's face.

"You know tha rules boys," Their father groaned "If it bleeds…" He trailed off

"It's human." Kiro gritted his teeth

"And if it's human." Shiro quivered slightly as he spoke

"It can be killed." Aoi finished

"Good," The old man chuckled, an action that caused him to cough more blood into his hand "Here's the last…rule."

He paused a moment "The old always go first….to pave the way… for the young…that's life, okay?"

"That's stupid," Kiro complained struggling to keep his usual demeanor intact "The old should just stay behind the young where it's safe."

Their old man chuckled "Maybe your right, But in this case…I'm going first."

"Have a safe trip." Aoi managed to get out without his voice quivering.

"Yeah, I'll be sure….to…have some…tea…waiting. Be sure to bring…a cute…girl or…two." The old man smiled as his head lulled to the side.

Aoi was the first to pull himself out of his stupor, he shook his head violently "We have to go now," He said urgently, he shook Kiro and Shiro gently, the two snapped to him "That snipers likely still looking at us though."

"You guys go," Akai growled darkly, he hadn't moved at all "It appears I've got some unfinished business here."

"Akai," Aoi's tone took one of warning "That's stupid and you know it.'

The pinkette's eyes flicked the to the bluette and all of Aoi's arguments died in his throat "Go on ahead, I will meet you later." He ordered flatly

Aoi paused a moment before nodding his head, Akai drew his sword and stood up, he walked around the small wall slowly.

* * *

"At least they don't plan on making it boring," The sniper cooed playfully as he placed the sight onto Akai slowly "Helping your brothers escape? What a hero!" He exclaimed sarcastically as he fired another shot.

Akai shifted ever so slightly as the sound of the round met his ears, before slicing upwards, the metal split in two and impacted the ground on either side of him "F-o-u-n-d y-o-u!" He sounded out in a long growl, he lowered his body slightly and charged forward.

The sniper drew the bolt back and corrected his aim, firing again, Akai spun to the left and the bullet slammed into the ground, a small jeep pulled to a stop a small distance in front of him, the doors opened as Akai used it as stepping stone to get onto the roof, another loud bang echoed in his ears and he brought his sword across, the bullet once again splitting in half, He leapt up and hoisted himself into the small nest, the boy in front of him abandoned his rifle and attempted to draw a sidearm, Akai brought his knife across and the weapon fell into two pieces, he flipped forward and forced the boy into the ground, bringing the blade across his throat slowly.

"Where's Hades?" He demanded.

"Fuck you!" The boy gurgled once before Akai finished him.

"What's this?" One of three asked

"Only once of the Dragons stayed?" The other complained

"This will almost be too easy." The third complained, each wore the same full black as the sniper underneath him, Akai vaulted out of the nest and landed with a heavy thud.

"Where's Hades?" He demanded, pointing his sword at the four, the evil glow in his eyes only seeming to darken, as his mouth split into a wide smile "Tell me, and I'll end you quickly."

"A sword huh?" The centre of the three drew his own long sword and widened his stance "I'll take this one."

Akai brought the weapon around till it was level with his eyes and he darted forward, thrusting forward, the sound of metal striking metal rang around the area and Akai pivoted and slammed his fist into the slightly larger man's head, bring the blade up instantly it sliced across his arm and his brought it down, the blade went straight through the man's head.

He withdrew the blade and flicked it, the blood spattered the roof as he turned to the remaining two "Elite guard? Is this the best you can offer?"

"Bastard," The pair growled in unison as the charged him "Were going to kill you!"

Akai spun out of the way and sheathed his weapon, catching the two blows in his hand, he twisted violently, the sound bone snapping met his ear as he placed his foot against the man's elbow and pushed hard, he let out a pained scream and he ducked under a blow aimed at the back of his head, he launched a kick into the second man's stomach, he lurched forward and he spun, slamming his heel into the man's mask, the thing cracked beneath the force and the man tumbled away, the first man backed away slowly, nursing his broken arm.

"What kind of monster are you?!" He shouted fearfully

"You weren't aware?" Akai growled as he swayed his way towards the man leisurely "I'm a Dragon."

He darted forward and quick drew his sword, the man's eyes widened as Akai sheathed his weapon, blood suddenly erupted from the man's chest and he fell into two pieces from the diagonal slash.

Akai heard the sound of metal whistling through the air and he spun out of the way and caught the small dagger by the handle, the last mans eyes widened as he flicked and the small piece of metal embedded into the man's eye.

The sound of loud slow clapping met his ears and he turned to glare at the source, an old man stood a small distance from him, he wore a black robe with gold embroidery on either side, had a long white beard and long hair, one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch and he stared at Akai without wavering.

"It would seem I lost too my good old rival," Hades announced flatly "But his best sure are terrifying "It's a pity he had to die before he witnessed my win."

"They might let you tell him about it in hell!" Akai roared as he charged the older man

"So eager," Hades laughed, he sidestepped Akai's wild thrust and spun quickly, connecting a powerful kick with the boys head, he was launched back and he slid along the roof on his back "Is this what you were taught? To seek revenge, I didn't think that senile old bat would forget his values so easily."

Akai paused, he just glared at the older man menacingly "Well, Not that I care," Hades waved off, a rush of wind pulled at the pairs hair as a helicopter flew over the top of them "Let's do this again sometime." Hades waved again as he grabbed hold of a ladder that was lowered and the helicopter flew away.

Akai glared at the object and sheathed his weapon, he dropped down off the roof and walked over to where his father was still lying with a peaceful smile on his face, He tied a band of cloth over the wound and pulled his father up, as he walked out of the massive complex.

* * *

"Akai!" Kiro shouted as he finally broke through the forest "We saw Hades chopper, you didn't manage to get him this time?"

Akai shook his head "It's not our way to seek revenge."

Aoi nodded his head "We should bury the old man properly."

"Maybe in his garden, he always loved that place." Shiro cut in simply

The four nodded in agreement.

* * *

The four stood shoulder to shoulder under a massive oak tree in their fathers garden, heads bowed as they uttered silent prayers "You know, He'd probably scold us for being so depressed." Kiro sighed as he looked up.

"Yeah, He was a perverted old man right to the end." Shiro chuckled bitter sweetly.

"No, That's not it," Aoi lifted his head "He meant we should try to get a family before we meet him."

"I think…" Akai started "I think I'm going to move to the city."

The other three nodded "Well, Let's make a brother pact then." Kiro shouted enthusiastically

"Pact?" Aoi asked

"Yeah, since it looks like we are going to go our separate ways now," Kiro announced "I think it's a good idea."

"Okay, What do you propose?" Shiro asked

"No matter what, If one of us get into trouble we all will drop everything to help!" Kiro shouted

"What do you think we are?" The other three asked in unison.

Kiro stared at the three in confusion.

"We'd do that anyway!" They shouted at the small blonde.

"Aw, Why are you guys only mean to me?" Kiro complained

"Cause you're an idiot!" They shouted at him.

Kiro pouted.

* * *

"That's how I ended up coming to the city." Natsu finished his long story and looked at the red head quizzically, trying to gauge her reaction.

"So, you are the son of a big time assassin trainer and you and your three brothers are considered the strongest of anybody he's trained." Erza repeated to make sure she got the details right.

Natsu nodded.

"Well that's…unexpected?" She questioned simply

"That's it?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you left it behind right?" Erza asked

"Y-yeah." Natsu nodded

"So it's fine," Erza waved off "I mean, obviously is starting to catch up with you now, but if you and your brother really are that strong it will be fine right?"

Natsu nodded again.

"What?" Erza stared at him, he seemed disappointed

"I expected you to be…angry…or afraid of me or pretty much anything other than accepting." Natsu replied

Erza shifted around and examined the stitches on his back again, both to hide her face from him and to make sure they were still holding up "Well, it was unexpected, but ever since that day on the roof I figured you were in something shady."

"Oh, you mean when Aoi needled me in the arm?" Natsu recalled softly

"Yeah, when you made me pretend to be your girlfriend." Erza glanced up at him, she noticed his shoulders stiffen.

"Sorry about that." Natsu dropped his head slightly

"You know, that morning when we fought and you shouted 'I don't deserve it' is that because you killed people? Or because you think you failed to save your dad?" Erza asked

Natsu didn't move "Because I forgot the first thing my dad taught me, I got really angry at myself for letting him die…and I hated them for killing him…I thought if I killed them it'd be okay, I don't want to feel like that again, I don't want to feel like I have to kill people again."

"So you avoid attachment?" Erza continued.

Natsu nodded his head and a long moment of silence followed.

"You know," Natsu turned to look at the red head as she spoke, she leaned forward slightly "I kind of liked it, pretending to be your girlfriend, I feel like I've seen all the sides off you, you tried really hard to avoid attachment, but I feel like you kind of wanted it."

Natsu closed the distance between them quickly, he placed his lips against hers and let out a silent prayer, Erza wasn't taken totally by surprise by the action, although the kiss was nothing amazing, she tilted her head and her hands fell on his chest as his hand intertwined with her hair.

He pulled back after a moment "You're not fair." He complained

She rolled over and placed her head on his lap, he stared down at her for a few more minutes, her hand came up and she stroked his cheek with a small smile on her face "I told you didn't I? 'I was going to make you want to tell me.'"

"Ah, I remember that, The night I collapsed on your doorstep right?" Natsu nodded his head slowly.

"Of course, you think I say that to anybody?" Erza asked

"Who knows?" Natsu teased "But you know, I think I already knew I'd tell you even then…I'm really glad I passed out in front of your house."

Erza chuckled "What's with that?"

"Who knows?" He smirked as he leaned forward to kiss the redhead beneath him.

* * *

**A/N: And were done! What'd you think? I'm like crazy worried this chapter is super bad and I'm not seeing it so please for the love of god tell me I did alright and If I did badly tell me I did alright anyway cause I'm sick! I hope it wasn't too cliché and I hope you all enjoyed, as always I will see you guys in the next one, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a lot of stuff happened after my Beta got sick and I've had about 4 minutes of free time a day, I finally have a couple of days to rest before family birthdays start (My own being the 20th,one on the 15th and 17th as well as one on the 22nd) So I am going to try and get some chapters out before those start, hope you all enjoy this next installment of this fiction!**

* * *

_Hunters are moving._

Shiro stared at the message as he walked down the street, Natsu's message was simple, he'd been attacked and the 'Dragon Tamers' as they called themselves were not giving much wiggle room, Shiro clicked his tongue in annoyance 'Dragon Tamers, I'll break every bone in their bodies, let's see a puddle of skin tame a dragon.' He thought angrily as he glanced around himself. He had his mask on, the thing drew attention but in this instance he was fine with that, he was counting on it drawing the right attention.

"Why not come with us, We promise a good time." He passed a group of older students paying them little attention.

"No thank you." He recognized that voice, he stopped and glanced around, the girl he had met a few days before, Lisanna as surrounded by the older boys, she seemed quite calm for the situation she was in.

"Come on-" The boy moved a little closer and grabbed her wrist, Lisanna reacted quickly widening her stance quickly she rotated her body like a contortionist, slamming the heel of her boot down atop the boys head, effectively cutting him off.

Shiro stood stuck in minor awe at what he just witnessed, the girl was completely unfazed after the movement, correcting a small spike of hair that had stuck out in the movement, the boy who had been hit groaned in pain.

The others recovered from their initial shock after a moment, apparently seeing their friend assaulted didn't sit well with them, regardless of whether or not they deserved it, Shiro could tell from the situation, Lisanna was at a disadvantage, her movement from before required quite a bit of movement, she didn't have the luxury of space or numbers, as the boy behind her moved forward to attack her Shiro slid in between the blow and caught the boys arm continuing with his momentum he spun and flipped the boy onto his back, delivering a quick stomp to the boys nose to incapacitate him, Shiro leaned back out of the way of the punch that was aimed at him after a moment, he remained slightly out of the older boys reach for a moment before the boy overextended a straight and Shiro spun in and under slamming his elbow into the boys ribs, the boy lurched forward and a boot flew over Shiro's head and slammed against the final boys head, they picked themselves up and ran quickly.

Shiro heard the movement before he saw it, lifting his forearm Lisanna's kick slammed against his guard hard enough to cause him to wince, he took the opportunity yo examine the girls outfit, knee high boots covered almost all of her legs, a pair of white denim short shorts led to a white long sleeved shirt and jacket, the buckles on her boots jingled slightly as she forced more weight onto the kick in order to spin off his guard, the outfit was quite form-fitting, a small half grin appeared on his face as she shifted and slammed a straight kick towards his stomach "So the Beautiful class rep has a feisty side as well."

The girls eyes widened as she stopped her kick millimeters from Shiro's face "Shiro?!" She asked in mild panic

The boy nodded.

"Do you always dress so scary or is it just on Sundays?" Lisanna asked him jokingly.

His mask clicked as he took it off "There were some people I wanted to find."

"Would this have anything to do with Erza Scarlet's and your brothers absence?" Lisanna asked curiously

Shiro's face twisted as he debated telling the girl in front of him what was going on, he noticed the girls eyes trail off him and above his head before they widened in shock, he snapped the mask back over his face and crossed his arms above his head as a massive fist descended towards his head, sending an icy glare at the black masked attacker.

"White Dragon, I have arrived." The massive man groaned out slowly.

"Class rep, I think it would be safer for you to leave." Shiro ordered calmly as he slipped his foot behind the massive mans leg, he forced upwards breaking the boys attack before slamming both of his elbows back, the force of the blow staggered the larger man, who's foot caught Shiro's and he toppled back hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

Shiro glanced at the girl who was still frozen in place, Shiro moved forward and placed his hands on the girls shoulders, she started out of whatever daze she was in "Run quickly." He instructed as kindly as he could, the large boy got back to his feet with a groan.

Lisanna managed to nod her head as she moved away from the pair of masked fighters, Shiro widened his stance and watched his opponent carefully "Cripple the hearts." The massive boy in front of him droned, it sounded like he was going through a check list.

'What does that mean?" Shiro thought with a frown, his eyes darted over the larger boys form, looking for any kind of tell he could read that would give away his opponents intentions, he found it in the slight tilt in the massive boys head, the person in front of him was completely ignoring him. 'The only thing that way is…' His mind trailed off as the massive man launched passed him, the rush of air pulled at Shiro's clothes and hair.

Shiro dropped down and placed his hand on the ground as he launched with after the massive boy 'He's fast.' Shiro thought to himself.

Lisanna wasn't sure if the pounding in her ears was her heartbeat or something else, a far off shout brought her attention behind her, the massive boy that had attacked Shiro was barreling towards her, being close tailed by Shiro himself, the white haired boy gestured for her to get out of the way, it was the same as before she found her legs weren't responding to her commands at all, her eyes widened as the pair neared her she crossed her arms in front of her body as the massive boys arm moved back and she waited with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oi, Bastard," The dark tone of the familiar voice brought the girl back into reality and she move her hands and opened her eyes quickly, Shiro crouched slightly in front of her, the massive boys fist planted on his mask "I don't know what you're planning to do by ignoring me," His mask cracked and began to fall away from his face, eventually the thing fell away completely, Shiro's crimson eyes seemed darker, almost a deep blood red as a fire burned in them, his pupils had focused into cat-like slits as he glared at the massive boy in front of him, a small line of blood dripped from his forehead down his face.

The large boy let out a surprised grunt, Shiro grabbed the large boys wrist in his left hand and forced the thing into the air slowly, Shiro inverted his other hand near his side and stepped into a powerful palm strike sending the large boy hurtling in the opposite direction, Shiro rolled his shoulders as a his face hardened into a grim expression he walked forward with heavy strides as he slammed his fist into his palm, his knuckles gave out a resounding crack.

"You're opponent is me," He growled darkly as he launched towards the still standing boy, his heel slammed into the boys mask with a satisfying crunch, he sidestepped the wild haymaker that was sent as a counter and slammed his foot into the large boys ribs "**I'm going to Annihilate you!" **The darkness of his voice was matched only by the icy calm tone.

Blood leaked out of the bottom of the mask as the massive boy stared at the small white haired boy for a few moments "This is not over, White Dragon." The massive boy droned, Shiro rushed forward and the massive figure sidestepped Shiro's strike and slammed a kick into the his chest, Shiro flipped backwards and rolled to his feet, by the time he slid to a stop the large boy was gone, he glared at the spot the boy had been and bared his teeth as he stomped the ground, cracking the concrete underneath his foot.

"S-Shiro." The small voice snapped him out of his anger and he turned to face the white haired girl, fully expecting her to call him something along the lines of monster and demand he never spoke to her again, the thought of that happening cause a pang in his chest, he rubbed at his heart unconsciously as the white haired girl moved towards him slowly.

She lifted her hand slowly and touched the middle of his forehead gently she looked at her fingers and realized it was they were coated in fresh blood and her eyes widened "Where do you live?"

Shiro opened his mouth but she cut him off "Never mind, Come with me." Not giving him time to respond again she grabbed the boys arm and forcibly dragged him along

* * *

Kiro paced around the front of the library in the school while he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, he'd never been one to consider strategy like his brothers he was a go with the flow kind of person, it was part of the reason he was so good at being the Gold Dragon, the shield, able to adapt and perfectly defend from any threat 'What good does boasting do me?!' He thought as he shook his head, he took a deep breath "Hey, I noticed you were kind of an idiot, so why don't you let me help you become less of an idiot?"

'Am I trying to make her hate me?!' Kiro grabbed either side of his head in annoyance and let out a strangled scream, he sighed 'Just let it go how it goes.' He told himself mentally as he opened the door and walked inside.

He paused in the doorway as the room was quiet except for the soft snored coming from the small girl at the table in front of him, he slid the doorway closed behind him and removed his jacket, draping it over the girls shoulders as he examined her books 'Hard at work huh?' He thought to himself as he sat opposite the pinkette and crossed his arms, resting his chin on them and stared at the sleeping girls peaceful face, a gentle smile enveloped his face as she shifted slightly and a small smile broke out on her face. He glanced out the window at the slowly sinking sun and shrugged as he turned back to the girl in front of him.

* * *

Shiro was dragged into a apartment building, through a set of doors and down the hallway, Lisanna slammed open the door to the lounge room and sat the boy down heavily before darting from the room, he heard her rummaging through things before she darted back into the room, removing a small number of cotton buds from a first aid kit she dabbed at the area around the wound slowly, cleaning the area, Shiro sat perfectly still and waited, after she cleaned the area she removed a small square patch and placed it over the wound, running her hand over her handiwork gently, the pairs eyes met as the girl lowered backwards onto her legs, their faces were centimeters apart, her hand rested on his shoulder lightly, Shiro watched her two blue orbs for a few more seconds before he shifted forward, his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her into him, she let out a quiet surprised gasp at the movement, but before she could voice anything his lips closed over hers, her eyes lulled closed and her hands moved up his neck and settle on his cheeks as he kissed her a little more forcibly, the two pulled apart when air got scare, Shiro breathing heavily "Are you okay?"

Lisanna smiled warmly and pulled the boys face upwards so his eyes met hers again "Mmm." She hummed in answer a small smile on her face "I was so scared I froze, I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Shiro ran a finger over the patch on his head "You fixed me up fine, I'm glad I made it in time."

Shiro leaned forward and captured the girls lips again, the second kiss was much quicker than the first, he pulled back after a moment and placed his hands on either side of the girls head as he lifted himself up on his knees and kissed the centre of her forehead before pressing his own against hers "I'm not really good with words." Shiro started slowly.

Lisanna cut him off by slamming against his lips with her own, the force surprised the boy slightly, he went with it regardless "I won't hear any objections, your mine now."

Shiro's smile widened slightly "Only if your mine."

Lisanna leaned her forehead against his and sighed in comfort "Mmm." Was the only answer he got.

* * *

**A/N: I would make this chapter longer but it's getting late so I am going to sleep, I will get the next one out quickly, but as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys on the next one, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, with the end of one birthday party I am now able to finish off this chapter that I wanted to do yesterday, in answer to a few questions I've gotten, Yes, the actual names of 'The Four Dragons' will be revealed eventually *evil chuckle* If I'm in a good mood, XD, I'm kidding they will come out, but I haven't quite planned out how I am going to go about it, so bare with me a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kiro was started awake by his phone buzzing, he opened the screen and looked at it tiredly wiping at the sleep in his eyes, 'Shiro doesn't text much.' He thought to himself as he opened the message.

_Hunters are after the girls._

Kiro glanced up at the pinkette still asleep opposite him 'So that leaves Aoi and me huh?' He smirked as he stood up and stretched "As much as I'd love to just sit here and stare at your cute face, I doubt anyone would be happy if you got hurt."

He shook the girls shoulders lightly and she started awake "I definitely wasn't sleeping." She defended quickly.

"Sure, and I'm the next king of England." Kiro replied casually

"Oh it's only you," The girl responded almost disappointedly "I thought it was a teacher or something."

"Why would a teacher be better than me?" Kiro asked in confusion "Well, come on get up, I'll walk you home it's pretty late."

"I don't think that would be necessary, there still enough light out." Meredy replied looking out the window.

"Just, don't argue with me and I'll tutor you in math." Kiro bargained flatly

"Deal," Meredy agreed quickly "Man, do all your bets end in a loss-loss for you?"

"I get to walk a cute girl home, I wouldn't call that a loss." Kiro retorted playfully.

Meredy stared at the girl in mild surprise, a small amount of red in her cheeks at the sudden compliment, she shook her head quickly and followed after the blonde "Why were you in the Library anyway?"

"Thought it'd be a nice place for a nap," Kiro lied simply with a shrug "I wasn't the only one."

"I was studying." Meredy shot at him

"Yeah, the way you snore when you study is really cute too." Kiro taunted

Meredy shot the blonde a glare and picked up her pace slightly, Kiro was happy to follow a few paces behind, he didn't know where he was going after all, the blonde kept his head on a swivel as the pair walked silently through the quickly darkening streets.

They eventually came to a stop in front of a small house, Kiro examined the home casually as he stood there "Well, my jobs done for now."

"Thanks for seeing me home," Meredy bowed her head slightly "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I won't let you get out of studying with me now."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kiro replied enthusiastically

"Oh my," The pair turned to the new voice in surprise, Kiro noticed Meredy tense ever so slightly "Meredy, you didn't tell me you were bringing a boy home!"

'Ah, it's her mother.' Kiro realized after a moment.

"Come in please, We are having Hamburg steaks tonight." The woman invited happily.

"Mom, he's just a classmate who walked me home after we stayed too late studying." Meredy explained quickly

"But I do like steaks," Kiro glanced at the pinkette out of the corner of his eyes "If it's not any trouble."

"Of course not, please come in." Meredy's mother chuckled.

Kiro glanced to the opposite side of the street, he doubted the two women could see the person sitting on the curb at all, the figure watched him closely, running his weapons over each other slowly.

Kiro sent the person a glare as he walked into the girls house "Sorry for intruding." He announced loudly as he kicked off his shoes. Meredy's mother moved passed him quickly, leaving the two teens in the hallway, Kiro glanced at the pinkette casually.

"What are you doing, can't you read the air?" Meredy demanded angrily

"I can, but I'm hungry." Kiro complained childishly

The pinkette ran her hand over her face and sighed "I better pass that damned class with flying colors for this."

Kiro leaned towards her face "Am I that bad?"

Meredy leaned away slightly and turned her face away "Well, no, I mean, I don't mind really." She got out slowly.

Kiro grinned as he moved down the hallway "It's just dinner, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, I guess even _you_ can't screw this up too much." Meredy admitted as she walked towards him.

"You barely even know me," Kiro countered dully "Let's just say I have a really good reason for this."

Meredy thought the seriousness in his voice was odd, but didn't have time to question him on it before he walked into the dining room and reverted to what she was used too, she entertained the possibility that she'd imagined his change in tone for awhile.

"So, Kiro-kun, When did you start dating my daughter?" Meredy's mother asked directly.

Meredy spat her drink across the table "We are just classmates, I told you that!"

"Classmates don't usually walk each other home," Meredy's mother countered "You don't need to be shy."

"It was late and he was being polite!" Meredy argued

"She's quite dense," Meredy's mother sighed "You've got it hard, Kiro-kun."

"Well, I can't imagine it will be any more difficult than teaching her math," Kiro laughed, glancing at the girl quickly "I'm quite bold you know."

"Oh my," Meredy's mother gasped jokingly "You'd better treat her well."

"Of course." Kiro replied cheerfully.

Meredy watched the back and forth in silent surprise, she wasn't sure how to take it exactly, the blonde had practically just admitted to like her in a sort of roundabout way sure.

Kiro could see the thoughts of the girl playing out on her face "Meredy, allow me to simplify it for you."

The girl lifted her head and stared at him silently.

"I like you." Kiro tilted his head and grinned as he spoke "I'll be waiting for your answer."

The girls jaw dropped as Kiro got to his feet as if he'd just casually said hello "Dinner was delicious, I hope I get the chance to eat it again."

"Of course." Meredy's mother smiled warmly as the blonde left the room.

Kiro wiped the edge of his mouth as he stepped into the street and took a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly 'That probably seemed natural enough.' He thought to himself as he looked around himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kiro rolled his neck slowly as the streetlights illuminated his opponent, the masked boy chuckled as the pair circled each other slowly.

"I _was_ supposed to be going after that girlfriend of yours, but I've never been one for attacking women," The boy responded calmly "I'm glad you didn't bring her out here."

"Oh, you think you'd be able to hurt her with me this close?" Kiro shifted his stance slightly

"No, so she won't have to see you get cut into pieces!" The boy growled as he launched at the blonde.

Kiro's mouth twisted into a half grin as he waited for his opponent to get within a few meter's of him, he dropped back and lifted her arm quickly, the needle like knives made a metallic clink as they met the shield users arm.

The masked boy clicked his tongue in annoyance, Kiro's grin widened as he stepped forward and slammed his forearm across the mask, sending the boy flying back across the small pool of light.

"You know, you guys should exercise a little more caution, it's easy to prepare when we know your coming," Kiro warned as he shot his opponent a blank glare, he tore the ripped fabric away from his arm and let a short gust of wind blow it away, his arm was bound in a thin sheet of metal similar to a cast "Did you think I'd let you catch me without a shield again?"

"With or without one your still dead!" The masked boy roared as he launched forward.

"Impatience will get you killed you know," Kiro growled darkly as he shifted his weight, the masked boy slid to a stop in surprise as the blonde disappeared from his field of view "I'm trying to give you some free advice."

The masked boy's head whipped around as Kiro slammed his foot into the side of his head, sending him flying along the ground, Kiro lowered his body and launched along side of him, striking with his metal bound forearm and slamming the masked boy into the ground, the two parted as Kiro dodged a wild counter.

"Keep your damned advice," The masked boy growled "I'm gonna fucking skin you alive then I'll take that little girl too."

Kiro took the threat silently watching the boy opposite him before stepping forward heavily before launching forward, the masked boy followed suit as the pair neared each other Kiro shifted, flipping over onto his hands and slamming his foot forward, the masked boys attack flew passed him as Kiro's kick planted firmly into the boys chest, Kiro kicked up quickly and rotated in the air slamming the boy back down into the ground with a heavy crash, Kiro flipped around and brought his arm back as he fell towards the ground, chaining a massive punch into his fall, the masked boys body convulsed upwards as the punch landed.

Kiro pulled his opponent up by the collar, he could feel the person breathing underneath his grasp as he lifted his fist "I don't care if you attack me, I'm the shield I'll take anything you can throw at me, but you attack the people I care about and I won't hesitate, I'm going to annihilate you and ever member of you pathetic hunting party, then we are going after Hades, it's time to finish this."

The masked boy spluttered as he coughed "Hades isn't that weak, we were just the first wave, you won't survive the week, even if you kill me."

"K-Kiro?" The blonde glanced up in surprise at the familiar voice.

The masked boy extended his hand towards the girl, an action Kiro missed when he looked up, but the metallic chink he heard, He launched forward dropping his opponent back onto the ground as he wrapped himself around the pinkette's frame, five resounding thuds sounded in the girls ears and Kiro slacked against her and began breathing heavily, she pushed herself out of his grasp and examined the cold enraged look on his face for a moment "I warned you." He growled as he turned around, she noticed the four needle like knives protruding from his upper back.

He grabbed the down person by the neck and hoisted them in the air, the blades on the boys opposite hand scraped against the metal on his arms in a futile attempt at defense, Kiro growled as he closed his fist, with a blood curdling snap the masked persons neck twisted into an unnatural angle.

Kiro swayed dangerously, Meredy darted forward and caught the blonde before he fell over "Idiot, why'd you come out."

"You think you can just drop that bomb on me and leave you got another thing coming, that's why I forbid you to die until I get to give you my answer, now where the hell am I taking you?!" Meredy launched at him quickly

"Most people don't help out murderers you know," Kiro joked as he attempted to stand on his own two feet "My phone."

"He was launching those damned knives at me, besides that creep was following us from school." Meredy shot at the blonde as she retrieved his phone from his pocket

"Aoi, Aoi will know what to do, I need to talk to him." Kiro breathed out

Meredy opened the phone and hit the first of the only four contacts in the boys phone, it rang twice before it was answered.

"Kiro?! What's wrong? You never call me?" Aoi demanded quickly

"Uh, Kiro is hurt badly," Meredy exclaimed quickly "There was this guy in a mask and-"

"Meredy? Damn, they are moving quickly, Where are you?" Aoi demanded

"Outside my home," Meredy replied as she looked around "I think I can get Kiro to scho-"

"No wait there, I'm bringing a car it'll be faster." Aoi replied flatly before hanging up.

'He knew it was me? I don't think we've ever really spoken before, wait how does he know where I live?!' She thought worriedly

"Aoi's probably got a tracker on my phone," Kiro wheezed out "That bastard, when'd he do that?"

Meredy just stared at the blonde in surprise, she noticed his eyelid drooping and slapped him across the face "Don't you dare fall asleep, I'm not a doctor but I think that's bad!"

"Ow, fine," Kiro responded tiredly "Well, since we got nothing better to do I'll take that answer now."

"Uh, right, yeah, my answer," Meredy started slowly "I think, I probably like you too."

Kiro gave the girl a blank stare "You think? Probably?"

"What?" Meredy shot at him

"Rejected." He responded stubbornly, bonking the girl on the forehead with the side of his hand.

"What?! I answered you!" Meredy shouted at him.

"You'll have to do better than that." Kiro argued flatly

"Well too bad, that's all your getting." Meredy retorted as she turned her head away.

A black car pulled up beside them, A tall boy with blue haired jumped out and helped get Kiro into the car, laying the blonde down on his back he tore the blonde's uniform off to better examine the wounds before stopping.

Meredy was behind the larger boys back and couldn't see well "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"YOU DAMNED JACKASS YOUR WEARING YOUR BODY ARMOR!" Aoi roared down at the blonde.

"Che, I had a good mood going too Aoi, your timing is awful." Kiro complained as he sat up "You even ripped my uniform."

Aoi ran his hand over his face in exasperation as he got out of the car and climbed into the driver's seat, he started the car silently and raised up the window the separated the two halves of the car.

"Heh, I'm the shield what he think would happen?" Kiro leaned his head back against the seat and glanced at the pinkette casually.

The girl sat there with her fists clenched over her knees, her face was so red he swore he could see steam coming from her ears, she leaned forward and lifted her hand, a echoing slap resounded around the back of the car, Kiro rubbed his cheek with a bright red handprint on it and winced.

"You damn idiot, I was really, really worried about you!" Meredy's shoulders shook slightly while she spoke, it took Kiro a few more moments to realize she was crying.

He moved towards her slowly, wrapping his arms around her frame as her head fell onto his shoulder "I'm sorry."

"You really are a complete idiot," Meredy shook in his arms as she spoke and refused to lift her head "Your loud and insane and stupid and dense and oblivious and for some reason I really like you!"

Kiro chuckled as leaned against her head lightly, drawing a small circle on her back with his hand as he finally spoke "Accepted."

"Idiot," Meredy smiled as she pushed herself away from him "What are you even making me say."

Kiro placed a hand on the girls cheek gently "Sorry I worried you."

She turned to say something as the boy slammed his mouth against hers, whatever she had planned ended up eluding her as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him whole heartedly back.

* * *

A few hours later, the Four Dragons were lazing around in Fairy Tail, Erza, Meredy and Lisanna had followed close behind and had crashed out in the booth they were using.

"The first wave huh?" Natsu sighed as they finished listening to what Kiro had discovered.

"Hades was always a quantity over quality type," Aoi admitted "So what's our next move."

"I vote complete annihilation," Shiro growled as he glanced towards Lisanna "They are threatening us and what we care about."

"I agree with snow white for once!" Kiro chimed in.

"That reminds me, Aoi what about you?" Natsu asked suddenly

"Me?" The blue haired boy questioned in confusion.

"Well, I've got Erza, Shiro is totally head-over-heels for Lisanna even if he tries to deny it, Kiro's pretty much the same, what about you?" Natsu asked

"Oh, right, I'm more worried about the guy that goes after her than the person herself really," Aoi replied with a small shudder "They called the girls the Dragon's Heart's right? Well, In my case she's more like a Dragoness."

"Now I'm really curious." Natsu chuckled

"Mhm." Shiro hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, she has to face the judgment of the family too!" Kiro exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Who's Aoi gonna be with?! What do you guys think? As always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one, Peace!**


End file.
